Light Will Guide Us Home
by Wishing.Sinner
Summary: When an old family friend of Derek's resurfaces, Stiles thinks his very small-almost nonexistant-chance at being with the alpha is finished. How can he stand up to a girl like that? After finding out more about her however, and her ties with the new alpha pack, Stiles can't help but like the girl despite. It turns out to be the best decision he's ever made. (Rated M for last ch.)
1. Chapter 1

"Run!" Scott exclaimed as he shoved Stiles forward. Stiles' lanky legs immediately stumbled over the brush as he attempted to scramble up the hill, the force of Scott's shoving boosting him over the top. As soon as he hit level ground he took off in a full sprint, the sound of snapping jaws at his heels jolting his already racing heart. "A little faster Stiles!"

They were being hunted, having walked straight into a pack of rogue werewolves on their 'perimeter' run. A perimeter run demanded by a stupid brooding alpha who couldn't have just used his own damn senses to do the perimeter himself. He sure had an easy time with his perimeter the day Scott lost his inhaler. Mr. Brooding Derek Hale easily found them in more than enough time to chew them a new one.

"You're the werewolf here!" Stiles snapped, barely managing to barrel around a tree. The sound of snarling teeth was getting closer, too close, and Stiles' pace was dangerously near depletion as he weaved through the maze of forest in front of them. "Where the hell is Derek and his pack of mongrels when you fucking need them!?"

Almost as if on queue, a dark shadow exploded from the trees and slammed into the leading werewolf snapping at Scott's heels, the three betas in toe as they rammed into the remaining pack members. Stiles didn't stop running however and continued to sprint wildly through the trees until he was a safe distance away from the sound of snapping jaws. Scott had stopped a few feet in front of him, both watching the fight between packs. "Is that-is that the Alpha Pack? The one Isaac was talking about?" Scott panted.

"How am I supposed to know?" Stiles shouted, wheezing as he pressed all of his weight into the tree, head throbbing. How the hell did he always end up in the middle of these things!? Oh right: best friend was a werewolf.

Suddenly there was a yelp, Erica and Isaac slamming into the trees on either side of Scott. Scott took one glance at the two before giving in with a groan and jumping into the fight, tackling one of the alphas as they made a lunge for Erica. He still wasn't technically part of Derek's pack, but he couldn't just watch them all get ripped to shreds. Stiles continued to watch safely from behind his tree, eyes skimming over the group of fighting werewolf shadows. He could easily make out Boyd's form, standing like a brick wall above the rest as he chucked one of the opposing pack members through a tree. Erica and Isaac had rejoined them, both of them ganging up on the were that had tossed Erica. Soon Stiles eyes settled on Derek's leather coated back as he circled with the last of the pack members. His claws were out, eyes piercing red as he bared his fangs in warning at the other alpha. When the other lunged, Derek was ready, slamming his shoulder into its rib cage before ramming him flat into the dirt, muscles rippling.

Not that Stiles noticed that or anything.

Suddenly there was a high pitched howl, one of the other pack members arching towards the night sky. Almost instantly the others mimicked his howl before following him through the trees and out of sight. They had retreated. An Alpha Pack, just retreated. "Pussies!" Erica roared after them, Boyd grasping her bicep in an attempt to hold her back.

"Was that the Alpha Pack?" Scott asked.

Derek shot an accusing glare at Isaac, who refused to meet his glance, before nodding at Scott. Obviously Derek hadn't known that Isaac had been slipping Scott pack secrets. "Yeah, that was some of them."

"_Some_ of them?" Stiles gaped as he finally managed to remove himself from the tree. "What do you mean some of them? How many are in that pack?"

"I'm not sure yet. Could be at most ten members," Derek explained as if that were the simplest thing in the world.

"Ten?" Scott questioned.

"Better hope they don't come back," Erica growled. "Next time I won't hold back."

"That was holding back?" Stiles snorted. At Erica's glare of death, he immediately raised his hands in defense, Scott rolling his eyes.

"Come on, let's head back. It's late," Derek announced.

"About time; my dinner was ready over an hour ago," Scott said.

Stiles waited patiently for the pack to walk passed, hands shoved in his pockets as he waited for Scott to catch up to him. As soon as Scott wandered passed him however, Stiles realized Derek was standing a few feet away. Staring. _At Stiles_. Stiles froze where he stood, eyes wide as he took a quick glance around himself to double check he wasn't imagining things. He didn't want a repeat of what happened between him and Lydia back in seventh grade….When Stiles lifted his head again Derek was suddenly mere inches away from him. "You've got leaves in your hair," he grumbled. All Stiles could do was stare, mouth slack and eyes wide as Derek reached for a twig that had embedded in the hair just above Stiles' forehead. What the hell was happening!?

Heart hammering, eyes wide, and cheeks now blazing, Stiles cleared his throat. "Um, Derek, dude-"before he could question the alpha's actions however, something slammed into Derek and sent him tumbling into the forest floor. Stiles immediately jumped back in fright as a glowing, blue eyed figure stopped in front of him, watching curiously through a sharp-toothed grin. "Aw man, come on!" Stiles groaned. Again, why was he always stuck in the middle of this!?

Before anything could happen however, Derek retaliated, kicking the figure in the side and sending them stumbling away from Stiles. He let out a roar then, the sound of the rest of his pack's return echoing through the trees almost instantly. But this didn't stop the attacker who jumped from the trunk of a tree and easily sent Derek rolling through the leaves again. Isaac reached them next, only to be grabbed behind the knee and sent swinging into an approaching Erica, both ramming into the tree just to the left of Stiles and practically splintering it in half. Derek had return to his feet, but the figure was on him in seconds, ducking behind his clawed swing, sliding between his open legs, and kicking his knees in. As soon as his knees hit the leaves, the shadow grabbed both of his arms and pinned his wrists between his shoulder blades before slamming him chest down into the forest floor.

Just as Boyd and Scott reached the scene, Boyd helping Erica back to her feet as Scott checked on Isaac, the figure crouched down low to the struggling Derek's ear before growling. No-Stiles was one hundred percent sure that was a legitimate_ purr_. "Pinned ya," they whispered, Stiles just barely able to hear.

Derek's body stilled, causing the rest of the pack to freeze in their tracks a few feet away from their alpha. They watched as Derek gently sniffed the air, brows furrowing. "Mint and-and apples," he muttered. His head immediately turned, red glow fading off as he side glanced his attacker. "Ellie!?"

To everyone's surprise, the figure let out a bell like laugh before releasing the alpha and sharply pulling him back to his feet. "And here I thought you forgot about me."

"Wait a second, you know this girl?" Erica snapped, pointing accusingly at their attacker.

Stiles peered through the dark, his human eyes obviously not having noticed the ponytail of brown curled over the intruder's shoulder. As she stepped into the moon light, Stiles was finally able to see her; shorter with long brown hair and an almost child like face. Wow, a girl just beat the big brooding alpha into the ground. "Knows me? Derek basically grew up with my family. My big brother, this one, though still pissed off and spiteful as ever I see," the girl smirked. Stiles barely held back a snort.

But the look on Derek's face caused the whole forest to fall into a dead silence. He looked pale, eyes wide in horror as he stared at the girl almost as if she were a ghost. Stiles felt his stomach twinge. "How-how are you alive? Last I heard nobody survived that fire, Ellie. I thought you were dead!"

Fire? Was she in the Hale House fire with Derek's family? No. Peter survived that fire, but he was the only one. He would have known if there were more, right? Ellie's grin immediately faded off into a frown as she glanced away, but before she could respond Stiles' mouth began to run its usual course of not shutting the hell up. "What fire? Did she use to live in the Hale house too?"

Scott sharply elbowed him, but thankfully Derek just shook his head. "The Argents targeted friends of my family's, others with werewolf blood. Ellie's family was the second largest to the Hale residence. They lived over in North Carolina. Our father's believed it was best to keep the race alive by separating us, just in case of an attack. The Hunters however figured this plan out and, once the Hale house was burned to ash, set out on finding the others," Derek explained. "It was rumored that the Argents' team had honed in on Ellie's family and-and burned them alive too a few weeks ago. But this time I thought there were no survivors, that they had learned their lesson." Stiles couldn't help but frown; that would explain the week Derek took off without any word to anyone, not even his pack a few months ago.

Not that Stiles was worried about him or anything.

Ellie immediately scowled, eyes glowing bright blue as her fangs began to protrude over her snarl. "If those stupid Argent's hadn't been so smug with their celebrations while watching my family burn alive-"

"The Argent's wouldn't do that. Not after what Gerard did," Scott suddenly popped out.

"Say that to my dead family! Those stupid bastards had Argent scent all over them," Ellie snapped viciously. Derek grasped her shoulder tightly, keeping her planted.

Scott didn't stand down. "Chris and his men backed off after the Kanima attacks. They haven't been in town for-for months," Scott muttered, realization hitting him hard. Ellie snorted as her arms crossed, but Scott immediately tried to cover himself. "Allison wouldn't let her father do that."

"Yeah well, he obviously sent the men he could easily throw under the bus. They were so engrossed in watching the flames get higher, they didn't even notice Emmett and me running out the back," Ellie whispered, obviously attempting to calm herself down. Her hand had grasped onto Derek's tightly, claws digging into skin, and Stiles couldn't stop the fucking pang in his chest.

"Emmett survived too? Did he come with you?" Derek asked suddenly, his hand turning so he was able to pull her around to face him.

Ellie's eyes, now glowing even brighter, merely narrowed at him. Almost as if they were on the same mental wavelength, Derek nodded in understanding causing Ellie to calm slightly. "So, this is your pack?" Ellie asked instead as she turned towards the rest of the group.

"I'm Isaac," Isaac answered with a faint smile. "This is Erica, that's Boyd, and over there are Scott and Stiles. Jackson's supposed to be here with us too, but he got the night off after a strict demand from his girlfriend Lydia. You'll meet her soon; she's human like Stiles. Peter's around sometimes too, but people assume he's dead so he doesn't come out much."

Ellie nodded as her eyes roamed across Derek's pack. Stiles couldn't help but notice she was wearing a leather jacket and boots too; what was with werewolves and leather? When Stiles realized Ellie was staring at him, her eyes blinking curiously, he swallowed. What was she staring at? Were there more leaves in his hair? Thankfully, Boyd spoke up, breaking Ellie's glance. "So, you were born a werewolf."

"Half werewolf, yes; I'm technically a half-breed," Ellie explained.

"How the hell does that work?" Stiles asked again. At Derek's glare, Scott's sharp elbow to his rips again, he mentally groaned. Damn his stupid mouth!

To his relief however, Ellie merely laughed. "My mum was a werewolf, Stiles. She fell in love with my father who just so happened to be a human. They fell in love, and well-you can guess the rest."

"Are all werewolf and human kin half-breeds?" Isaac asked.

"There have been known full breeds that come from human and were couples, it just depends on what the dominant gene is," Derek explained.

"You were strong like a full breed though. I mean, you took Derek out in a matter of minutes," Stiles said. Derek's glare had him once again mentally punching himself. "Just saying, you know."

Ellie glanced from Derek back to Stiles before shrugging. "I am strong, but I can't completely wolf out like full-breeds until the full moon comes around, making me weaker in every day situations. I've got the fangs, the glowing eyes, and the claws, but I'm still human. Basically heal like one too."

It looked like Derek was about to question that last ability, but instead clamped his jaw tight. "How long have you been in Beacon Hills?" he asked instead.

"Well, been driving cross country for the past three days, and just got into town about an hour ago. I easily caught hold of your scent and followed it from the high school here," Ellie said. Her eyes then drifted across the rest of the pack, her hand gently wrapping around her stomach. "Any good food joints around here? I haven't eaten since last night and I feel like I could eat a whole cow."

"Come on, I'll take you to the local place," Derek said, hands shoved in his jacket pockets as he motioned for her to follow him. "The rest of you head home. We've got a long night ahead of us tomorrow and I need you all awake and functioning."

With that he walked away, Ellie nodding at the others in departure before easily catching up to him and looping her arm around his elbow. Stiles couldn't help but wince against the sharpening pain in his chest as they disappeared from sight; who was this girl? And how close was she really to Derek?

Not that he cared. Derek could date whoever he wanted! And Stiles wouldn't feel-wouldn't feel-anything…..

Stiles woke the next morning with a groan, his head throbbing as he buried his face deeper into his pillow. He had been up most of the night hopped up on too many adderall again, his butt planted in his computer chair while the computer screen flashed in front of him. He had been doing research on fires in North Carolina and, sure enough, Ellie's family popped into view. A whole family photo with ten members and a small six year old girl with brunette pig tails holding a teddy bear right up front. The news however claimed there were no survivors from the fire, meaning for all the Argents knew Ellie was dead as a door nail. At least she was being truthful to everyone, but Stiles couldn't help but keep his guard up. Too many people with pretty faces came into Derek's life only to stab him in the back.

No, he seriously _didn't_ care, but when Derek was pissed off or mopey, the whole pack paid for it. And that was the excuse he was sticking with if anyone just so happened to go through his search history. Although people really shouldn't go through his search history for the sake of their own sanity….

"Stiles!" Scott's voice suddenly exclaimed. Stiles let out a yelp as he tumbled from his bed, limbs entangling in his sheets before he slammed into the floor. He let out a long groan as he lay face down on the wood in shame. "Dude, we're going to be late for class if you don't get up."

"Is missing school really that bad?" Stiles muttered as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Scott merely rolled his eyes before opening the door and walking into the hallway; he obviously came in through the stupid window again. "Get up Stiles, we have a math test today."

Begrudgingly Stiles gathered himself together and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower he dressed himself, shoved his books back into his bag, before tromping down the stairs to where Scott was impatiently waiting. Without another word, Stiles snatched up his keys from the table and headed out to his jeep. They were out of the driveway and down the street in seconds, the music maybe a bit too loud. As he pulled up to a stop light though he realized Scott was facing at him, brow raised. "What?" Stiles questioned.

"You look pissed," Scott stated bluntly. "Or like someone just kicked your puppy."

"I'm fine," Stiles said before refocusing on the road ahead of him.

"This is about what happened last night."

Stiles ignored him.

"Dude, I know this is about that Ellie girl. Ten bucks you were up last night researching about her and the fire too."

His grip tightened too tightly around the steering wheel.

"Just admit it! Come on, I'm your best friend, you can talk to me about this."

Why the hell wasn't this light turning green?

"I know you like Derek."

The jeep stalled beneath Stiles' foot as he stared at Scott in horror, his face flushing a deep red as his jaw dropped. "_What!?_" Stiles flailed.

"Oh don't give me that look. We've been best friends since we were six, Stiles," Scott snorted. "I can tell when you freaking like someone by now."

Stiles gaped, jaw moving uselessly as he stared at Scott._ How_-? Stiles had been so good at not giving in, not leaning in too close, not standing near the alpha, and just not giving off _any_ kind of hint or scent that he was even interested! Sure, his head had been plagued by the stupid Hale since that day at the swimming pool. How could you not be after having been pressed up against that massive, firm body for two hours? Danger or not? Let's just say there was a lot of "Stiles time" after he got home that night. He was always saving Derek's life, and now Stiles had begun to believe there was an obvious reason why. The honking from the cars behind them was the only thing that snapped Stiles from his train of thought. When Stiles restarted the jeep and took off back towards the flow of traffic, he cleared his throat. "I don't like Derek_ freaking_ Hale."

Scott snorted as he leaned back into his seat. "And you're in complete sixteen year old denial."

The car went quiet after that, Scott's arms crossing over his chest as he bore holes into the dashboard. Ever since he became a werewolf his temper had skyrocketed. Not that Stiles wasn't use to it. Now that Allison was gone Scott had been around more often, even actually answering his phone calls after the first few rings. Ten bucks it was the only reason Scott's been joining Derek's hunts as of late too. Allison sure had sucked up most of Scott's time from them all, but now that she was gone-

As soon as Stiles parked the jeep they found a visitor was waiting, school bag slung over her shoulder and hair tied up in a messy bun. After being gone for almost four months, it sure had begun to show on her. Those bags under her eyes could hold potatoes at this point. Scott immediately perked up, both of them staring at the sheepish Argent girl in shock; welp, there goes Scott forever. "What the hell is Allison doing in front of my jeep?" Stiles questioned. Tension between Stiles and Allison was still a bit thick after her grandfather beat the crap out of him.

Scott immediately scrambled out of the car, Stiles following after him at a much slower pace as he took his time getting his bag from the back seat. "Allison, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" Scott asked, voice full of panic.

Allison's smile was weak as she tugged nervously at the strap of her bag. "Dad needed to come back for-for business," she whispered.

Stiles' eyes immediately flashed over to Scott who met his glance briefly before he turned back to Allison. "Are you alright?" he questioned.

"Can we-can we talk privately?" Allison asked just under her breath.

"Of course," Scott said, gently taking her by the arm before walking away towards the back of the school.

"Fine, I didn't want to hear anything anyway!" Stiles called after them, throwing his hands up in the air. Scott and Allison continued to walk away however, neither looking back at him. Stiles watched them until they disappeared before snorting and turning away. As soon as he turned on his heel however, he slammed straight into another body. Another soft and plush body. He immediately flailed before jumping back, eyes wide as he stared up at Erica. "Seriously?"

"Why is that stupid Argent girl back?" Erica snapped, ignoring Stiles' shout.

Isaac and Boyd suddenly appeared at her shoulders, Stiles jumping slightly. Sure, Stiles was somewhat glad that Erica and Boyd had escaped being ripped apart by the Alpha Pack, but he had just gotten excited about only having to deal with Isaac. He liked Isaac; he was easy to handle and didn't enjoy jumping in and out of his window. Isaac knew how to use a damn _door_. "This isn't good. Someone needs to go back and tell Derek and Peter," Boyd mumbled.

"I doubt Scott will tell us anything though," Isaac stated. "He still doesn't trust Derek not to rip the Argent's throats out."

"Can't say I blame him, especially after the last fire in North Carolina," Stiles added. When he realized the pack was staring at him, he blinked. "What!? He's close with Ellie and her family right? I'd be pretty upset too if everyone I knew was burned alive."

The rest of the pack stared at him silently for a few moments before the sound of the school bell snapped their attention away, Stiles sighing in relief. "Come on, let's go," Erica said before grabbing Stiles by the wrist and pulling him towards school, ignoring his shouts of protest on the way.

At the end of the school day, Scott was no where to be found. Instead of standing by his jeep like he did every day after class Stiles found his jeep abandoned. With a sigh, and a quick readjustment of his bag, Stiles trudged down the front steps of school. At least he wouldn't have to reproach the awkward Derek conversation from earlier. It was bad enough that Scott knew about his silly school boy crush on the alpha, let alone want Stiles to physically talk about it.

Oh well, as soon as Stiles got home he would heat up the leftover pizza then head upstairs and bury himself in his homework. Then his dad would come home from work, they'd watch the game they recorded together, talk about his dad's newest arrest victims, and his night would be werewolf free. This was his night finally away from those annoying, anti-personal boundary, temperamental werewolves and their brooding pack leader.

Who was currently sitting in Stiles' passenger seat. "Dude, what the hell?" Stiles exclaimed. Derek merely glanced over at him, brow raised, as if this were a normal routine. Obviously not catching the hint, Stiles snorted. "Get out of my jeep."

"We're going to meet Peter and Ellie," Derek said. Stiles just stared at him, eyes narrowing as he crossed his arm. The girl got here last night and already she was being invited to all these pack meetings. After a few minutes of silence, Derek turned his attention to him. "We don't have all day Stiles, come on!"

"Why the hell do I have to drive you? You have your own car for a reason, a very sexy car!" Stiles snapped. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth however, he gaped. Seriously, didn't he have an off button attached to the trap on the front of his face? When he realized Derek's brow had raised, Stiles immediately attempted to back track. "Oh my God, I didn't-no, it's not sexy. Did I say that? I meant-I meant to call it awesome. Because it totally is, I mean come on it's a Camaro! One of the-one of the-"

"Stiles, just get into the jeep," Derek answered calmly.

"Ok," Stiles gave in, ripping his keys from his pocket before jumping into the driver's seat and starting the engine. Stiles was the first out of the parking lot, not bothering to try and find Scott. He had run into him and Allison glued too each other enough times before. He didn't need to add more to his therapy list. The drive immediately was drenched in silence, Stiles glancing over to see Derek staring out the windshield. Finally, after almost ten minutes of nothing, Stiles cleared his throat. "So, where are we meeting them?"

"Ellie's house," Derek answered.

"Wow, she had a house already?" Stiles gaped. Derek didn't make the effort to nod. "Isn't the rest of your pack mates joining us?" He was honestly too afraid to see how 'friendly' Ellie and Derek truly were with each other by himself. Seeing their touches from the night before just about sent Stiles into a panic attack. Which is something he will_ never_ admit to another living soul.

"They have perimeter runs to do. Peter and I were up the rest of the night, but heard nothing from the Alpha Pack. Jackson is meeting them there too," Derek explained.

"So, why do I have to come?" Stiles asked. Derek, however, merely shrugged, Stiles' heart flip-flopping without permission. Didn't it remember their passenger just so happened to have super hearing? But then again, Derek actually wanted him there. With no explanation or excuse as to why. He just-he just wanted Stiles there. Right? Or was Stiles thinking too deep into it? For all he knew he was just the sacrifice….but Derek's saved his life before too. Hoping to quickly change the subject before his head could take off into la-la land again, or before Derek could zero in on his racing chest, Stiles shifted the subject sharply. "The Argents are in town."

"I know. They got in late last night," Derek said.

"That's bad though, isn't it? Doesn't this mean that Ellie's right? That the Argents really were responsible for the attack in North Carolina. I mean, the news said there were no survivors, but aren't Hunters really thorough with their work? So they would have noticed the missing bodies. Which means they would have followed Ellie back here, back to you," Stiles rambled.

At the silence, Stiles turned only to find Derek staring at him. "You researched the fire?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. I'm your research guru, right? I have to check people out, make sure they're-"but Stiles caught himself before he let himself finish.

"Trustworthy," Derek finished for him. "You wanted to make sure Ellie's story checked out."

"Well, why not? She's new to Beacon Hills so there's no old background on her here. So why not-I mean, my dad is sheriff after all, so he might need this too," Stiles attempted to cover himself.

Derek turned his attention back to the windshield, but Stiles swore he saw his mouth twitch at the corners. "Thanks."

Stiles would forever deny that, at that moment, his stomach filled with an amazing warmth.

When Derek finally told him to pull off, Stiles found themselves in front of a small two story house just off the main road. It was in the trees, of course, but still visible from the outside world. Stiles parked behind a blue Chevelle, obviously Ellie's car, Derek's Camaro parked just to its right. Had Derek walked to school just so Stiles could drive him? Derek broke through his thoughts as he immediately headed for the front door, Stiles scrambling after him. They walked up a pebble walkway before Derek pushed through an oak door. Once inside he followed him passed a sitting room, a staircase, and a dining room before finally stepping into the kitchen. There Peter was sitting at the bar, cheeks full of a sandwich. Ellie was brushing mustard across a slice of bread before she turned and smiled at them. "I thought I heard you two out front. Hello Stiles," Ellie smiled.

"Hey, Ellie," Stiles half waved. Now that he could see her in the light, Stiles couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy wash over him. She was perfect-eyes that sparkled as she looked up at the two of them, her small hands busy with prepping the meals. Her cheeks were rosy pink, skin glowing despite how light it was, and shining brown hair that draped down to the waist of her shorts. She wasn't thin like Stiles, but she had the perfect body shape with curves in all the right spots.

Derek gently brushed passed Ellie, ruffling her hair as he passed, before opening the fridge and pulling out two bottles of water. He tossed one to Stiles who almost sent it crashing to the floor as he watched Ellie shoot him a glare while attempting to smooth her ponytail back out. He was teasing her, like they were best friends...or closer. "What kind of meat do you like, Stiles?" Ellie suddenly asked.

"M-meat?" Stiles asked, jaw dropping slightly and mind obviously not in the right place.

"On your sandwich," Peter muttered through his bite of food.

"Oh! Anything-anything is fine. I am a variety kind of guy," Stiles smiled. Ellie nodded before turning back to her work, Derek taking a seat next to Peter before kicking the chair next to him out for Stiles. Stiles immediately plopped down into it, his knees bouncing nervously. A few minutes later, bottle of water almost completely downed, Ellie set a fresh sandwich in front of him. "Wow, thanks."

"I could hear your stomach from a mile away, you need that," Ellie winked before returning to her work.

Stiles immediately bit into the master piece and let out an unwilling groan. What magic deliciousness was in this sandwich? "Oh my God Ellie, this is fantastic."

Ellie laughed as she returned with a second plate, sliding it in front of Derek. "Years of practice. Just holler if you want another. I'm making a bunch for when the rest of the pack show up later."

"Any news on the Alpha Pack?" Peter suddenly asked.

Derek shook his head after swallowing his overly large bite; no, Stiles was not staring at Derek's tongue as it poked out to lick at a speck of mustard at the corner of his mouth. "None so far. They didn't expect us to fight back as hard as we did so I think they've gone into hiding after the confrontation last night."

"Emmett won't let that last very long," Peter sighed.

Ellie's back immediately stiffened, her knuckles white around the butter knife in her hand. Derek shot a glare at Peter, Stiles watching mid chew as Peter merely shrugged. "Emmett, he's the other survivor," Stiles asked softly. "He is, isn't he?"

Ellie immediately turned to face Derek, Peter rolling his eyes. Stiles watched the two stare at each other just like they had done earlier when Emmett's name first came up. Stiles swore they were reading each other's minds, having a mental conversation between each other. He would give all the change in his pocket just to hear what kinds of things they were saying. After a few moments Derek nodded causing Ellie to clear her throat before turning to face Stiles who quickly straightened up. "Emmett and I were the only ones to survive the fire in North Carolina, but as soon as he had healed from our wounds, he wanted revenge. He was the new alpha now that our pack was gone, which made him stronger, better equipped to take on the Hunters. As soon as he found out what town the Argent's claimed as their hang out, he wanted to set his revenge plan in motion. Something I didn't want to be apart of," Ellie frowned. "So, Emmett took off on his own instead and left me behind. I couldn't just leave him alone-_for reasons_-and I followed him. His scent led here, to Beacon Hills, but by the time I caught up he had already joined the pack of alphas."

Stiles' jaw dropped. "He's apart of the Alpha Pack? The one that knocked around Derek's pack last night?" At Derek's snort, Stiles rolled his eyes before shooting him a look. "You know what I mean."

"I didn't see you helping," Derek fired back.

"How the hell am I going to stand up next an alpha who wants to kill me? Huh? You've seen how well I've done with that before. Hell, a seventy year old man beat the crap out of me barely a year ago!" Stiles snapped. At Derek's wince Stiles mentally punched himself. That subject had hit Derek harder than Stiles would have ever expected. He still had the way Derek touched him after he found out memorized, grip tight on his jaw to keep him in place as his thumb brushed feather like across the cuts and bruises that stained the pale skin of his face. Derek disappeared for a few hours after that doing- Stiles didn't even want to know what. Derek hadn't stepped foot back near Stiles since before last night's leaf incident. "S-sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Derek cut him off, but Stiles could tell by his tone that the damage was already done.

When Stiles turned his head he found Ellie staring at him, brow raised curiously again. Why was she always staring at him like that!? She couldn't tell could she? Oh God, she thinks he's trying to get up on her alpha! Stiles is officially a dead man. He should probably go home and write his will now...at least finish what he started after finding out Scott was a werewolf. Obviously noticing Stiles was watching her, Ellie turned back to her work. Stiles swore he saw her lips perk up as she turned though, eyes flashing blue. "The pack's coming. I can already smell Erica," Ellie stated.

Derek took a large bite from his sandwich, Peter tossing his paper plate into the trash can before making his way for the staircase. "I'll go prepare for the mongrels."

"Are they already done with their perimeter?" Stiles asked, returning to his plate.

"Wouldn't surprise me, especially with Erica snapping at everyone every minute of the damn day," Derek muttered.

He stood after that, abandoning his food before he made his way back towards the door. As soon as Derek stepped onto the porch Stiles could hear Isaac's laughter, Erica's shouts of protest piercing his ears before they were immediately muffled with the slamming of the door. "Better go join him, Stiles. They're starting to go over details for tonight's perimeter run," Ellie called as she began to set out plates of sandwiches along the bar.

"I'm going?" Stiles questioned. "Why do I have to go? Scott's not going! What good am I going to do?"

"Scott will be there," Ellie smiled with a toothy grin. "Derek has very strong persuasion skills, so get your running shoes on, kid. We've got a long night ahead of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was allowed to stop by his house for a few hours and at least do some of the plans he originally had for relaxing after school. Not sure when he needed permission to go to his own house, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He finished his essay and inhaled some of the leftover pizza before trudging back into the kitchen. His dad ended up taking a late shift so watching the game with him went out the window. At least tomorrow night they'd be able to share stories about his night shift adventures together. Just as Stiles inhaled a glass of milk, he heard a knock at the door. Who the hell was actually using his door? "Stiles?" Scott called as he walked through the front hallway. Well, at least he was coming in through the front door and not his window. "Nice to see your actually using a glass."

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott as he leaned against the kitchen doorway. "Nice to see you're actually using the door," he fired back. "What did Derek say to convince you to show up?"

Scott merely shrugged as he wandered into the kitchen. "Nothing more than the usual snapping your trachea threat. Ellie stepped in though and asked me, politely, to come as back up. Do you know why they want to find the alpha pack so bad all of a sudden?"

Stiles quickly managed a shrug. It wasn't his place to tell how Ellie's friend went rogue after almost being burned alive, then came to Beacon Hills in search of the Argents only to join a psychotic pack of alphas. Stiles still couldn't believe Ellie had told him at all; whatever Derek said during their weird telekinesis moment must have gained Stiles at least a small amount of her trust. But what had he said? God, Stiles would give anything just to know what they said during those moments. Stiles looked it up online and found that it wasn't rare for wolves to have a bond with those they have been with since they were young. Just like Derek and Ellie were.

Awesome….

"Dunno dude, when do we ever know why Derek does the things he does?" Stiles sighed, rinsing out his cup.

"Do you think it has to do with Ellie coming into town?" Scott pondered as he grabbed a bottle of water from the counter. "How close do you think those two really are?"

"I don't want to know, and I don't care, Scott," Stiles bit out. It was an innocent question, but Stiles couldn't help but wince against the memories that were flashing across his mind; Derek and Ellie's hands grasping against her shoulder to anchor her from wolfing out, the way Derek carelessly ruffled her hair as he passed by, and their stupid telekinesis bond.

Scott went silent for a few seconds as Stiles glared at the fridge, making no attempt to calm his heart as it rammed viciously against his rib cage. "I'm sorry, Stiles," Scott whispered.

"Yeah," Stiles grunted as he made his way for the stairs, "me too."

Stiles made his way up the stairs and into his room, his eyes beginning to water before he could stop them; he was glad Scott chose to not follow. What was wrong with him? So what if Derek liked someone else? It's not like Stiles ever had a chance anyway, look at him! Derek was sculpted by the sex Gods where Stiles was sculpted by cavemen. Stiles wasn't anything Derek wanted; he was awkward, built like a toothpick, was always getting into trouble with his stupid mouth, and he was _human_. No alpha in their right mind would want a human around as their boyfriend, especially not Stiles who was prone to having a weak stomach, falling into panic attacks, and always getting kidnapped. What good would he be? Sometimes Stiles couldn't help but wish he had just let Peter give him the stupid bite.

After taking a few seconds to calm himself, hands gripping the edge of his desk as he blinked the tears away, he snatched up his cell phone and headed back downstairs.

By the time they pulled up to Ellie's house, the entire pack was waiting. Stiles parked behind Jackson's Porsche before they hopped out and headed inside. There they found all of them circled in the living room. "It's about time you two got here," Peter said from his place in the lounge chair.

Neither of them made a comment, Stiles plopping down into the empty space on the couch next to Boyd as Scott sat on the arm rest of the chair Isaac was sitting in. "We were just discussing the scout Jackson and Erica chased down an hour ago," Isaac explained quickly.

"Scout?" Stiles questioned.

"The alphas sent one of their own to try and find us, zero in on what we are planning," Ellie explained. "They're worried that they underestimated us a little too much."

"Jackson says he saw the scout disappear around the parking structure closest to the shopping center, so we'll start there first," Derek explained.

"All of us?" Scott asked.

"We still don't know how many are in this pack and the last thing we want to do is have half of our members be ripped to shreds by ten alphas just because we separated," Peter deadpanned. Scott gave in with a nod. "Alright, we'll go level by level. Jackson and Boyd take the first level, Derek and I will take the second, Erica and Ellie take the third, Scott and Isaac take the fourth, and Stiles you take look out on the roof top."

"The roof top? Why do I have to go up there?" Stiles muttered.

"It's less likely that the alphas will get up to the roof top, but you can keep a look out over the edge and tell us how many approach," Boyd said. Stiles gave in with a long sigh. Already he could tell this idea was going to go downhill fast. Without brakes.

Jackson drove Boyd and Erica while Derek took off with Ellie and Peter, leaving Stiles to follow in toe with Scott and Isaac in his jeep. The shopping center was a good twenty minutes from where Ellie's house was just outside of town. "Do you think they'll be there?" Isaac asked. "The Alpha Pack."

"I hope not. I'm not really in the mood for another werewolf showdown like we had last night," Scott sighed.

"What are you talking about? You did great last night, even jumped in after Erica and I were taken out," Isaac said, Scott laughing. "Are you sure you won't be part of the pack with us?"

Stiles couldn't help but tune them out as he began to focus on the tail lights of the Camaro in front of them. He's never ridden in Derek's car, besides that time Scott was driving and Kate Argent was chasing them down. That wasn't much fun…but he could imagine it now. Derek behind the wheel with Stiles relaxing back in the passenger seat, their hands possibly intertwined and resting in Stiles lap as he traced rough knuckles with his free hand. Stiles would be babbling on, like usual, but for a few minutes they'd sit in silence and just-just be. Sun roof open, stars shining through as a cool breeze ripped through the car.

But Derek wasn't here, he was up there with Ellie sitting in the passenger seat. She was probably holding his hand, perfect tiny fingers easily gripped between his, keeping him grounded as Peter went over the plan. She would know what to say and when to say it, her ideas probably ten times better than Stiles'. Their bond was strong, probably unbreakable and everlasting. Stiles had no chance against werewolf love, even if he had a miniscule chance before….now it was nothing.

"Stiles?" Isaac suddenly called, voice soft.

Stiles snapped back to reality as he glanced over at Scott, the frown too deep across his face. He realized his heart was thudding painfully and immediately pulled the dummy card. "What?"

"You ok?" Scott asked.

Stiles nodded sharply. "Just peachy guys."

Thankfully they had reached the parking structure, Jackson pulling to a stop about half a mile away with Derek and Stiles filing in next to him. "Any sign of the pack?" Isaac asked as he jumped from the back of the jeep.

"Not yet," Derek said.

"But they'll be coming," Peter quickly added. "I can feel it. Come on."

The group followed after him as he made his way for the structure. Stiles' stomach immediately sunk as he watched Ellie and Derek take off side by side. Why did this have to suck so much? Forcing his legs to move, he tucked himself in between Scott and Isaac before walking with them into the structure. As they made their way up the stairs of the structure Jackson and Boyd took off across the bottom level, Derek and Peter a few steps later with Ellie and Erica running off a few flights after. Thankfully Scott, Isaac, and Stiles were able to walk all the way up to the fourth floor before having to break off, Scott wishing Stiles luck before the two werewolves vanished from sight. Stiles let out a sigh as he marched himself up to the roof where he was immediately greeted by darkness.

Most of the lamp posts had been smashed out. Perfect.

With a long, almost dramatic sigh, Stiles walked over to the edge of the building and peered over into the empty street. So far so good. At least this night was beginning to turn out to be quieter than Stiles originally thought. Almost immediately however, he jinxed himself. A loud roar echoed through the parking structure and almost too soon the sound of fighting followed suit. "Shit," Stiles cursed aloud. Which floor was that on? Who was being attacked? The sound of more snaps echoed through the night, Stiles' heart hammering; the pack had arrived.

He quickly peered over the edge of the building again only to see four more Alpha Pack members running into the structure. Throat tight, Stiles took in a huge breath. "Four more are coming!" he screamed. Even if he couldn't help them fight, he was going to help prepare them for what was coming. Stiles quickly ran across the roof to the other side in an attempt to see what was happening, but all he could see was the grass below. How many people were in the Alpha Pack? No. How many were _here_?

"Well, well, well," a deep voice suddenly called from behind Stiles. "What do we have here?" Stiles turned sharply, eyes widening in horror when he realized a very large man was standing there mere feet away. His hair was dark red and shaved into a mohawk, his arms practically the size of Stiles' waist. What happened to no alphas getting to the roof!? Especially the biggest freaking one of the pack! How was he hard to miss? "A human, all alone and lonely."

"How-how do you know I'm human?" Stiles swallowed thickly. It was a dumb question, but it gave him time to attempt to map out an escape route. From a rooftop….

The man merely rolled his eyes before crossing his arms and grinning a toothy grin. "Because you have the strongest human scent I have ever smelt. I can't wait to see what kind of Hunter you are."

"Hunter? Me? Dude, I'm barely allowed to play on my Lacrosse team let alone hunt werewolves," Stiles snorted, but it came out shakier than he had planned.

"So, you're trying to tell me that you're just a boy who just so happens to hang out with werewolves?" the man questioned.

Stiles couldn't help the nervous chuckle as he took a few steps to the left, the man circling across from him. "Sounds crazy huh? I tell myself the same thing everyday; should probably be locked up in a loony bin. A human lacrosse player with no game hanging out with a bunch of killing machines. Nutty, right?"

The man however merely smirked as his eyes glowed a bright red, claws extending from his hands. "No, it makes you an easy target for me."

Stiles ran. It was stupid to run from a werewolf, especially running away from the only exits off of the roof. He heard the man chuckle just as Stiles dove behind a parked car, body curling up against a tire. The man however was walking, chuckling the entire time tauntingly. "Hiding will do you nothing! I can hear your blood pumping from here," the man shouted. Stiles quietly shifted, crawling frantically over to the next car. He was trying to catch his breath, heart ramming violently against his rib cage as he strained his ears to hear the mans heavy boot steps.

Suddenly there was the sound of crunching metal, Stiles yelping as the man landed square onto the hood of the car. He scrambled to his feet and ran, but the werewolf was faster. His overly large arm tightened around Stiles' shoulders and pulled him from his feet. With a simple squeeze the air was shoved from Stiles' lungs. "You're like a balloon, easily pop able with the right force. Your pack is stupid to have brought you here."

Stiles couldn't breath, his fingers clawing at the bulky arm desperately. His vision was beginning to unfocus, his legs swinging in an attempt to kick himself free, but the man merely laughed as his grip tightened even more. Stiles swore he heard a rib crack. His head was going foggy, the man's laughter echoing sharply in his ears; this was a crappy way to die.

That's when a sudden force silenced the man's laugh, air refilling Stiles' lungs as he was dropped to the floor. With what sense he had left he forced himself to crawl away and take shelter behind the closest car within reach. He could hear the snapping of jaws and roars of anger from behind him, but he couldn't see. His chest ached, his head was buzzing, and his body was swaying on the edge of passing out. By some miracle however, his vision cleared enough allowing him to sit up on his knees and at least see what was happening. What had just saved him?

As soon as he was able to peer over the hood of the car his jaw dropped. Ellie was standing off with the man. Little 5' 3" half-breed Ellie was taking on a full-breed 6' 1" man of muscle. The man had staggered to his feet but Ellie was fast, pushing off the bumper of a truck and smashing the heel of her boot into his jaw. As soon as she landed back on her feet, she slashed her claws across his face just before ramming her foot into his stomach and sending him stumbling into a car.

When Ellie's eyes locked with Stiles, the piercing blue immediately faded off. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Are you insane!? Look at him!" Stiles exclaimed, pointing at the man who was now regaining his composure and wiping the blood from his already healing jaw.

To his horror however, Ellie merely laughed before smiling. "This guy? Come on. He's nothing," she laughed. The man made another dive for her but Ellie was easily able to dodge his clawed hand, kicking his knee in before than ramming her shoulder into his stomach and shoving him towards the edge of the building. As soon as she released her hold the alpha made desperate swings at her to free himself, but Stiles knew it was over. Ellie boosted off the front of a van before both feet landed against the man's chest, the forced flipping Ellie backwards and sending the roaring alpha toppling off of the roof top.

"What _are_ you?" Stiles gaped as Ellie lightly landed on the roof of the van.

Ellie jumped down next to him before shrugging. "I have no idea what you are speaking of, Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles couldn't help but laugh, his hands rubbing across his shaved head. Ellie just saved his life. She ran up from the third floor to help him; his own best friend didn't even know he was in trouble and he was right below him! But, why did she save him? If Stiles' observation from earlier was right, she knew that he liked Derek. Her Derek. Having Stiles dead as dead could be would be convenient, right? "Thanks, Ellie."

Ellie shrugged as she smiled. "Saving the damsel in distress."

"Oh thanks," Stiles snorted. "How many alphas have you-"

Ellie screamed, claws suddenly piercing through her right shoulder before throwing her into the concrete. Stiles watched in horror as she slid across the rooftop, her body colliding roughly with the bumper of a car. Without a second thought he bolted forward and immediately helped sit her back up. "Shit," Ellie cursed as her hand closed over the bleeding holes in her arm. Eyes glowing blue, she opened her mouth to spit curses at her attacker, but as soon as she lifted her head her jaw dropped. "E-Emmett?"

Stiles stared at her in confusion; what did she just say? When he followed her glance however, he found a man wearing the same look of shock, blood dripping from his claws, a few feet away from them. "Ell?" the man questioned. He was about Derek's height, blonde hair spiked out in odd angles, and arms carved with muscle. This was the other survivor, the one Ellie was looking for. "My God, what the hell are you doing here? Who is this kid?"

Kid? Sure, Stiles was a twig, but he definitely wasn't a kid. Ellie attempted to stand then, Stiles helping pull her to her feet. "I followed you here after you took off from North Carolina. I ran into Derek and his pack after you ditched me just outside of town. What were you thinking, Emmett?"

"Derek? Derek Hale? You joined his pack!?" Emmett roared, Stiles flinching.

"That has nothing to do with this. What are you doing? Killing the Argents isn't going to bring our family back, you know that right?" Ellie attempted.

Emmett's eyes immediately began to glow bright red as he let out a snarl. "They burned our family alive, Ellie! Aren't you angry?"

"Of course I'm angry, but ripping them to shreds won't make it better," Ellie said. "We're better than that."

"So what's your solution then? Shacking up with the pack who willingly worked with these monsters? That helped the men who destroyed our family!?" Emmett roared as he took a step forward. Ellie immediately snarled back as she shoved Stiles behind her, eyes glowing bright blue as her teeth protruded over her lips. Emmett's eyes narrowed at the hand Ellie had grasped around Stiles' forearm. "So, you'd choose to fight with them over me? You'd try and stop me from getting vengeance for our dead family? On the people that tried to kill _us_?"

"I know the difference between what is right and what is wrong, something you've obviously lost sight of. Killing the Argents like this is wrong, Emmett," Ellie hissed. "And, if I have to, I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're stopped."

"Fine," Emmett snapped, claws growing longer, "then we are now enemies."

With that he lunged at them, Ellie sharply shoving Stiles to the ground before she jumped up onto the car and flipped over the large mass of a body. Emmett landed on the cars rooftop and immediately took off after Ellie as she ran full sprint towards the fourth floor entrance. Stiles watched in horror as they disappeared from sight. Ellie didn't have a chance against a full-bred alpha like that! There was something different about Emmett and Stiles didn't like it. He quickly jumped to his feet and chased after them.

As soon as he stumbled onto the fourth floor he found it abandoned, the sounds of fighting echoing loud in the floors below them. Where had they gone? It wasn't easy to hide two werewolves in a parking lot. His answer came when Ellie's body was thrown across the room, back colliding roughly with the concrete wall before crumpling to the ground. Emmett let out a roar as he walked straight towards her, eyes glowing red.

Once again, Stiles opened his mouth without thinking. "Hey! Hey you! Big guy! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a girl?" Stiles shouted. Insulting a werewolf's dead mother probably wasn't his smartest idea.

But it worked, Emmett's eyes glaring holes through Stiles' skull as he turned his attention away from Ellie. Blood was dripping from his teeth and claws, Stiles' stomach twisting again. "You. You're Derek's human," Emmett growled.

Stiles' face flushed before he could stop it; did his body not remember he was possibly going to be ripped apart by a werewolf here? "Me? D-Derek's human? I wouldn't put it that way. I mean-does it look like I'm his? No. Don't answer that," Stiles stammered. Stupid mouth, shut the hell up!

"I'm going to enjoy this," Emmett laughed as he cracked his knuckles, blood splashing to the floor. When Stiles took a step back, he rammed smack into a parked car. Awesome, he was pinned between a psychotic werewolf and a metal car.

"Stiles, r-run!" Ellie pleaded, blood oozing from new gashes in her temple and lip, a large bite mark bright on her neck.

It was too late. Emmett lunged at Stiles, claws out and teeth bared. All Stiles could do was close his eyes and brace for impact; maybe it'd be a quick death. Something large slammed into Stiles then, but the force instead sent him toppling over sideways into the concrete, a pair of arms shielding his head as they slid across the ground before coming to a sharp stop against a pillar. Stiles groaned out in pain as he slowly lifted his head; he felt like he was just hit with a truck. He found ice green eyes peering down at him as soon as his eyes cleared. Derek's eyes. Staring down at him. Derek's arms shielding his head. Derek Hale just saved his life. "D-Derek," Stiles gasped.

"Are you alright?" Derek demanded, hand cupping Stiles' cheek as he examined his face for injuries.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok. But Ellie-"

Emmett was on top of them in seconds, Derek quickly getting to his feet only to be slammed in the chest and sent skidding a few feet away. Stiles scrambled into a sitting position as he attempted to back up, eyes wide. Emmett let out an angered roar as he raised a clawed hand, but just as he was about to bring it down on Stiles' head Ellie jumped onto Emmett's back and pulled him back by the neck. "Move, Stiles!" Ellie demanded.

Stiles didn't need to be told twice as he quickly scrambled to his feet and ducked out of sight. He immediately collapsed next to Derek, who had landed a few feet away, just as the alpha was forcing himself up into a sitting position. "You ok?" Stiles asked, Derek managing a nod.

Suddenly there was a howl, one that ripped through the entire structure. It was coming from Emmett who, after slamming Ellie down onto the hood of a jeep, took off for the stairs. "Stay here," Derek demanded before quickly following after the other alpha and out of sight.

"Ellie?" Stiles called as he approached the mangled jeep cautiously. Ellie's eyes were closed but she was moving, faint groans slipping through her lips as she shifted against the metal of the hood. "You ok?"

"Not really," Ellie grunted as she opened one eye, barely managing a smile. "Half-human, remember? A little help here?"

Stiles looped an arm beneath Ellie's shoulders before slowly pulling her out of the crater. His stomach swirled sickeningly at the feeling of her mangled bones cracking and creaking. "You're still bleeding," Stiles frowned at her blood soaked shoulder where the blood was still seeping from her shoulder and neck. The gashes in her lip and forehead were already healing, but the deeper wounds didn't even look like they were clotting.

"Heavier wounds take longer to heal," Ellie explained weakly. "I think the Alpha Pack is retreating."

"What?" Stiles questioned, eyes looking towards the entrance to the third floor. "How can you tell?"

"Well, the sound of retreating footsteps might be the biggest clue. But I can't smell Emmett anymore," Ellie said. "They're gone."

"Right," Stiles muttered before clearing his throat. He then slipped Ellie's good arm around his shoulders before grasping her waist and gently pulling her towards the stairs. "Come on, let's get you down to the others."

Derek and Peter decided it was best to return to Ellie's house, Erica's shoulder being dislocated, Boyd's knee bent the wrong way, and Ellie still bleeding profusely. They settled back inside, Peter and Jackson taking the job of snapping bones back into place, Derek carrying Ellie into the kitchen, both shouting the entire way. Scott and Isaac had taken the perimeter run while Stiles was in charge of retrieving the first aid kit from the bathroom. Stiles quickly rummaged through the cabinet before finding the rather large box beneath the towels. As he made his way back down the hallway, he couldn't help but over hear the strained argument coming from the kitchen.

"You knew better than to take on Emmett by yourself," Derek snarled.

"Yeah well, didn't really have a choice," Ellie coughed out. Stiles couldn't help the wince when he heard the blood spurt over her lips.

"You could have waited for me to get up there. I had him handled on the second floor," Derek ground out.

"Yeah, you obviously had that handled so well. Did you by chance notice he escaped to the roof top?" Ellie questioned sarcastically. Stiles gently slid against the wall, pinning himself against the doorframe so he could hear better without being seen.

"He took off after he saw you throw one of the alphas off of the roof!" Derek reminded her.

"You're lucky I was fast enough to get up to the roof at all. If I hadn't, then your little-"but Derek's growl cut her off. Ellie sighed, Stiles peering around the corner to see her head fall against Derek's shoulder in exhaustion. She was sitting on the counter, Derek's hip resting against her knees. "Right, sorry. We lucked out tonight though, all of us did. It could have been much worse. You know how Emmett can be."

Derek nodded, hand pressed against the bleeding wound in her neck hopefully in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "I didn't expect that many to show up tonight. I especially wasn't expecting Emmett to show up."

"How many were there?" Stiles asked as he cautiously stepped into the room.

Derek glanced over at him, Ellie slowly lifting her head from Derek's shoulder. "Eight showed up tonight," she said.

"But we all know there were more hiding out somewhere," Derek added.

There was a roar from the sitting room, the sound of something shattering following suit. Ellie let out a groan as she rubbed her temple. "There goes my lamp."

Stiles gently nudged Derek over before taking a clean washcloth and beginning to wipe the stale blood from Ellie's arm and shoulder. He wasn't the best at cleaning wounds, but he had learned one or two things from his dad over the years. The claw marks had healed up enough to where they didn't need stitches, but the bite marks were the furthest from being healed. Stiles gently removed Derek's hand before soaking up what blood he could and covering it with gauze. He then wrapped a bandage around it, keeping it in place. "How are you feeling?" Stiles asked once he tied it off.

Ellie gently tilted her head side to side before rolling her shoulders. "Like a girl who's been roughed up by a werewolf," she laughed. "But I feel better. Thanks, Stiles."

He couldn't help but smile as he shrugged and closed the box. "I have to be useful for something right?"

Erica's scream cut them off, Ellie cursing to herself as she slid from the counter using Stiles and Derek as support. "I better go save my sitting room," she said before disappearing down the hallway.

Just as Stiles turned to return the First Aid Kit to the bathroom Derek's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Stiles froze, eyes staring down at the large warm hand tightly holding him; what was he doing? Confusion only thickened when he looked up to find Derek staring at him with the same look he had when he saved Stiles' life. He was silent, lips pursed as if he was trying to find the right words to say. "Derek?" Stiles whispered.

"You're not-you're not useless," Derek muttered.

Stiles shrugged. "I couldn't really help but feel like it today. Ellie saved my ass twice, and you swooped in to save my life in the end today too."

"I'll always do what I can to save you," Derek half growled, Stiles' heart jumping. Derek's eyes immediately widened as he dropped his hold on Stiles and stepped back, eyes darting away. His mouth was working as if he was chewing on what he was about to say next. What was going on in his head? When Stiles took a step towards him, Derek's eyes finally lifted. "Stiles, I-"

The sound of Isaac and Scott returning however silence him. With a shake of his head, Derek stepped around Stiles and disappeared down the hall. Stiles' heart felt like it shattered in that moment. He didn't move from the kitchen, hand white knuckled around the First Aid box. This just proved all of his suspicious from before. Stiles wasn't an Ellie.

Stiles was just, Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four days. Four days of silence. No werewolves. No mention of the Argents. Stiles even finished all of his homework and his school projects. Not even Scott had heard anything from anyone. For once he had a quiet weekend with his dad; they finished watching all of their shows, watched the entire game, and even went on a mini fishing trip Sunday that lasted most of the day. It was fantastic, it's not like Stiles was complaining, but none of this was settling right. Especially considering what had happened the last time he saw the pack.

He could still feel the warmth of Derek's skin around his wrist.

But for all Stiles knew the pack was still hiding out. They had been scarce around school even. Their showdown against the alpha pack didn't exactly go well with Erica and Boyd almost losing limbs, and Ellie practically bleeding to death. So, maybe Stiles was just over reacting and Derek really didn't despise seeing his face. Although the mystery of what Derek was trying to tell him that night still plagued his mind. Was he trying to tell him off gently? How he ever would have figured out that Stiles liked him being the biggest mystery. Although if Ellie really had honed in on Stiles' feelings, she could have told him. Stiles was seriously hoping against the latter….or the first at that. But something in his gut brought up the question of was it something more?

Today was a new day though, beginning of the week, so maybe their hideout period was over. Stiles parked in his usual parking spot, shouldered his bag, and headed into the school without issue; no Erica. No Isaac. No Boyd. Not even Scott. He weaved in and out of the mass of students in the hall, finally reaching his locker.

Where Ellie was currently standing.

Stiles couldn't help but flail as his eyes widened, his pace quickening as he approached her. "Ellie? What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

Ellie stared at him like he had two heads. Her hair was braided to the left side and down her chest, a purple back pack slung over her shoulder, her usual boots, and what looked like Derek's leather jacket in place. Her neck was still bandaged which meant Emmett's bite mark still hadn't quite healed. "What does it look like I'm doing here? Selling Girl Scout cookies?" she snorted, readjusting her bag.

"Are you telling me you're going to school here?" Stiles gaped. When Ellie nodded, Stiles glanced around before taking a step closer. "How old even are you?"

"How old do you think I am?" Ellie asked.

Stiles took a minute to look her up and down. He was really hoping he wasn't going to get punched for this. "Seventeen or eighteen."

"Not even close sweet-heart," Ellie chuckled. "But, like Derek said, I look like a high schooler so I'll blend in here marvelously."

"Dude-wait, Derek asked you to attend here?" Stiles muttered.

Ellie raised her brow as she stared at him for a few seconds before she turned on her heel and immediately walked away. Stiles quickly grabbed his books from his locker before slamming it shut and racing after her. "I have first period with you, so come on."

"You're taking chemistry?" Stiles questioned. Ellie snorted in response. "Why is Derek making you attend high school?"

"To keep an eye on you and the pack. The alphas know what you all look like now, especially you, and Derek's afraid of what they will do if they corner any of you here at school. How many innocents will get in the way," Ellie explained. "So, I'm here as back up. Derek can't do it with out possibly being arrested, and Peter's technically dead, so it's up to me."

So, Derek and Peter have caught her up with everything that's been going on in town over the past two years. Stiles couldn't help but wonder if she knew about Kate Argent. "But why you? You're only a half breed," Stiles muttered.

"Who took out two full-bred alphas the other day," Ellie fired back.

Stiles immediately bit his tongue; Ellie was fully capable of fighting, he was witness to it personally. "R-right. Sorry," he muttered quickly, cursing his wild mouth for the fourteenth time that week. "Do you think any of the alphas attend school here?"

Ellie shook her head. "This pack is too high and mighty for that. I'd get suspicious if any new students popped up besides me, but I highly doubt they'd risk their pride for it."

Stiles nodded. She was right, Stiles could tell just by the mohawked alpha who attacked him at the structure. They were too cool for school. Literally. "How are your battle wounds?" Stiles asked, swerving the subject.

"Fine. The neck's still a little tender, and my shoulder is bruised as all get out. I had to borrow Derek's jacket just so I could fit comfortably with the stupid bandage they're making me keep on," she snorted. Stiles couldn't help the sigh of relief he let slip; she was merely borrowing his jacket for health reasons. Derek hadn't given it to her.

He immediately pinched himself; Derek and Stiles weren't dating. Why be jealous of a stupid jacket? Even if Derek was always wearing it, and he could smell Derek's scent radiating off of it from here. When he realized Ellie was staring at him again, he quickly cleared his throat. "I haven't heard from any of you in days. Have you been hiding out?"

"Yeah, Peter was a bit worried about a retaliation considering we killed four members of their pack Thursday," Ellie said under her breath. "I know we would have if any of our members were killed."

Stiles agreed completely. Stiles may not have enjoyed Derek's pack of furry idiots, but he would be in the brigade if any of them were killed. Sure, he would probably be that unarmed kid upfront playing the flute, but he'd sure as hell be there. "Any news on what the Alpha Pack has been doing since-"

"Ellie?" Scott's voice suddenly questioned from behind them. Ellie and Stiles turned to find Scott quickly walking towards them. "Ellie, what are you doing here?"

"Really? I am not going to have this conversation again," Ellie snorted. She quickly turned to Stiles and tapped his stomach. "You tell him. I'm going to class."

Stiles and Scott gaped as she walked away, disappearing into their chemistry class. "Dude!" Stiles exclaimed after her.

"Stiles, why is she here?" Scott asked as he pulled Stiles to face him.

"Derek asked her to attend here and keep an eye on all of us just in case. They're worried about a retaliation from the Alpha Pack; did you know they killed four alphas that night?" Stiles whispered.

Scott nodded as he readjusted his backpack nervously. "Derek and Peter ripped one apart, Boyd snapped one's neck after it cracked his leg in half, and Ellie killed two of them," he said, just barely audible. "I think Derek's actually using his head for once."

"Me too. She might be a half-breed, but she's strong," Stiles said. The sound of the bell broke their conversation. "Let's get to class."

The rest of the school day was, weird to say the least. Ellie had two out of four classes with Stiles, both being his first and last class of the day. She even sat with Scott and Stiles at lunch, Erica and the others joining them halfway through. They all radiated around Ellie and, honestly, Stiles could see why. She had a brilliant smile and a laugh that just sucked you in. She had amazing stories to tell about her past and growing up in a werewolf family. Her voice was warm and comforting and-Stiles will never admit this out loud-_safe_. Stiles felt like he could tell her anything and she'd take it to the grave with her. It was no wonder Derek liked her so much. Ellie was just-different.

At the end of the day, Ellie walked Stiles out to the parking lot. "Where's your car?" Stiles asked as he retrieved his keys from his pocket.

"Right there," Ellie said as she pointed towards where Stiles' jeep was parked. Sure enough, her dark blue Chevelle was parked right next to him. He really should have put two and two together when he parked today. "It's a '69. Derek and Emmett helped me put it together for my sixteenth birthday. It used to be my dad's, but he gave it to me as a summer project."

"It's beautiful," Stiles grinned as he walked around the hood, running his finger across the sleek metal. "You sure take care of it. Must be a werewolf thing."

"Our cars are the closest thing we have to a home sometimes. Especially when you no longer have a family to go home to," Ellie whispered.

Stiles frowned when he turned to face her only to find Ellie staring straight through the windshield, mind obviously a million miles away. "My mum died a few years ago. I mean, I still have my dad but-but the days get hard sometimes without her there, you know?" he whispered before he could stop himself. Although as soon as the words came out he was glad he had said them. Somewhat relieved even.

Ellie was at his side, squeezing his shoulder in comfort. "You're a brave kid, Stiles," she said. Stiles smiled faintly before he nodded. "I'll see you soon, ok?"

Stiles nodded as she pushed passed him and he stepped back onto the walkway. He stayed there for a few minutes and watched her drive off, even after her taillights had long since disappeared from sight.

Stiles had been home for a few hours, his chem homework already finished when Scott burst in through his window. Stiles yelped out and just about threw his textbook at him. "What the hell!?" he exclaimed. When Stiles realized Scott looked panicked, he quickly stood up from his desk. "What's going on?"

"They're here for Emmett and Ellie," Scott blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles demanded.

Scott took a second to catch his breath; had he run all the way here? "Allison pulled me aside after school and told me that her dad and his men are after Ellie and Emmett. That's why they're back in town. They found out that Emmett and Ellie escaped the fire and followed them back here to Beacon Hills."

"Why? Ellie hasn't done anything wrong," Stiles reminded him.

"I know, I tried telling her that, but her dad won't hear it. There are multiple females in the Alpha Pack and they believe one of them is Ellie. Allison and her family were gone for four months, remember? They know less about this pack than we do," Scott said. "They know Emmett is out to get revenge for his family, and they believe Ellie is right there by his side."

"No, she told him Thursday that she was on Derek's side. She even said she'd kill him if she had to. He tried to rip her throat out for it. With his teeth! We have to tell Derek," Stiles explained. When Scott hesitated, Stiles glared at him. "We are going to tell Derek and Ellie, Scott. Even if you don't come with me, I am telling them. I don't care about protecting Allison."

"Fine, fine! I'll go with you," Scott gave in with a sigh.

They got to Ellie's in minutes, Stiles unceremoniously parking behind Ellie's Chevelle before they both scrambled out. "Ellie!" Stiles exclaimed as he barreled through the front door. Ellie glanced up from her History book in the living room, a cup of chocolate milk cradled in her lap. "Where are Derek and Peter?"

"On perimeter run. Stiles, what's going on?" Ellie asked as she slowly stood from her spot on the floor.

"I'll go find them," Scott said before disappearing out the front door again.

"Stiles!" Ellie demanded.

"The Argents are hunting Emmett and you," Stiles said. At Ellie's furrowed brow, Stiles took a breath. "The Argent Hunters followed you and Emmett back into town and they know Emmett's looking for revenge. But they think you're looking for it too. Scott tried telling Allison that you were-"

"Whoa, whoa, Scott's talking to that Argent girl?" Ellie glared.

"Yeah, he's a love sick puppy, what can I say?" Stiles grunted. "Anyway, they don't believe that you're trying to help Derek stop him. They believe you're apart of the Alpha Pack."

"Obviously I'm not, I'm still a beta for Chris Sakes. God, Hunters are so stupid sometimes. If they actually did their research they would see I have no association with Emmett or his stupid, murderous, land stealing pack. Just because I'm the bastard's-"

"Ellie!" Derek's voice interrupted. Stiles felt his heart unwillingly flip-flop as Derek burst through the doorway, Peter and Scott on his heels.

"I just heard," Ellie snorted. "Those Argents are still idiots. Guilt by association, huh?"

"Do they know where the house is?" Peter asked.

Scott thankfully shook his head. "No, but I highly doubt it'll be a secret for long. Especially if they think Emmett's with her."

"Well I'm not going anywhere," Ellie snapped. All four of them turned to stare at her, but Ellie merely shrugged. "This is my house, and I haven't done anything they can kill me for. I haven't broken a code. If they step foot in my house I have every right to fight back."

"Ellie," Peter attempted, but Ellie shook her head before returning to her homework, officially ending the conversation.

Stiles stared at her, jaw dropped. Was she insane? He quickly turned and grabbed both Derek and Peter by the arm before dragging them into the kitchen. "You have to convince her to leave."

"And how do you expect us to do that? Have you met that child? She's more stubborn than an ox," Peter sighed.

"You have to try! If those Argents ambush her, or get her while she's asleep, or-"

"Don't go getting' all emotional on us," Peter interrupted. "I'll go see what I can do."

Stiles watched him disappear before turning back to Derek. "You're staying with her right?"

"Of course I am. I'm not an idiot," Derek snorted. "Peter and I have perimeter every night when the pack leaves. I'm in the room next to her and Peter across the hall. We've got her covered."

"I-you're not in the same room?" the questioned tumbled from his tongue before he could stop it.

Derek glared down at him. "No. Why would I share a room with her?"

Stiles' brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"You're an idiot," Derek snorted before stalking off into the living room.

All Stiles could do was gape after him. If Ellie and Derek were dating, wouldn't he jump at the chance to be in the same bed with her? Or was this just a rouse to throw the pack off? Was their relationship a secret? If it was they weren't hiding it very well. Then again Stiles was probably the only one obsessed with Derek and knowing his personal life. Aka: if he was single or not.

After finally shaking his wandering mind free, Stiles returned to the sitting room where Ellie had returned to her feet and was now yelling at Peter and Derek. "Let them come! I now have it out for Chris and that little girl of his so if they are going to kill me I might as well take them down with me!" she exclaimed.

"You leave Allison out of this," Scott snapped.

Ellie only stood taller, eyes glowing brightly. "She has no leg to stand on, Scott. Her stupid aunt tortured Derek in more ways than one, her mother tried to kill you, Allison herself tried to kill you, her grand father tried to kill the entire pack, and he beat the crap out of Stiles!" Ellie reminded them shrilly. Stiles couldn't stop the wince, Derek frowning at him. "If she dares take a shot at me, I will destroy her. I may not attack first, but if she gives me any reason to she better think twice."

"Ellie," Derek snapped, Ellie's blue eyes staring wildly at him, "that's enough."

To Stiles astonishment Ellie snorted, eyes dimming, before she folded her legs and returned to her homework. "I'm staying here. I like this house."

"You're a toddler, you know that?" Derek said as he crossed his arms stiffly. Ellie childishly stuck her tongue out at him only proving his point.

Stiles shook his head as he rubbed his fingers roughly against the back of his skull. "I am going to head home now," he grunted before backing up for the door. "Please, don't get eaten alive."

"I'll try not to," Ellie waved.

Things were quiet after that, even at school. Derek's pack had definitely come out of hiding around school, but Allison had completely vanished from sight. Ten bucks Scott went and blabbed Ellie's threats to her. He loved Scott to death, but he could do without Allison. She was too bipolar on a serial killer level for him. Which is saying something because he likes Derek Hale, the moodiest werewolf in history. The next few days went by smoothly with the usual pack meetings picking back up and silence from the Alpha Pack and the Argents. He only had two visits through his window, one from Scott and one very unpleasant visit from Erica who threw a textbook at him. He still had the bruise on his temple to prove it.

Friday night came around and Stiles decided to take a ride along with his dad on the night shift again. He hadn't been able to spend time with him all week and, since Peter had canceled the pack meeting for reasons Stiles was not going to worry about, he decided to jump on the offer. He had all weekend to do homework. Besides, if he needed help he could always take Ellie up on her offer of tutoring. She seemed to have a knack for all subjects known to man. Seriously, the girl was a flippin' genius, making her a quadruple times ten threat for Stiles.

"Stiles, hand me my mug," his dad called over Stiles' thoughts. Stiles nodded, cheeks full of milkshake, before reaching beneath his seat and pulling out his dad's thermos. When he handed it to him he found Sheriff Stilinski's brow raised. "You've sure been lost in that head of yours tonight, son."

"Yeah, just worried about my chemistry test Monday," Stiles said. At least he was telling half the truth.

"Wish I could help with that, but science if not my line of expertise," Sheriff Stilinski sighed before pouring coffee into his mug.

Stiles couldn't help but grin. "Trust me I know. Remember my science project three years ago?"

"We still have 'lava' stuck to our kitchen ceiling," his dad laughed. "Do you need me to find you a tutor or something?"

"No, a girl in my chem and history class offered already," Stiles said before inhaling half of his milkshake.

"Wow, a girl actually talks to you?" Sheriff Stilinski teased, Stiles shooting a glare at him. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

Suddenly the radio buzzed on. "We have a 10-70 in progress, possibly a 10-72. Beacon Hills library, assistance needed."

"10-70, that's a-a prowler right? And a 10-72 is-"

"Possible gun involved," Sheriff Stilinski said before starting the car and taking off down the street. The library wasn't far from where Stiles' dad had staked out so they were there in minutes, two cop cars already waiting for them. "Stiles, stay in the car, understand?"

Stiles nodded; he wasn't going out there if a gun was involved. His werewolves were all cozy in their cave so he wasn't getting involved. He watched as his dad approached the driver of one of the other cop cars and went over the situation with him. As Stiles' ADHD kicked in, he began glancing around the parking lot. When his eyes drifted through the woods surrounding the library, he spotted a figure darting too quickly through the trees. Curiosity being his biggest weakness, Stiles couldn't help but climb out of his dad's squad car and wander into the trees, his mind obviously forgetting that the Alpha Pack knew who he was and was probably out for his head, and the fact that they were only at the library because some creepo was prowling the woods with a gun. The same woods where Stiles was currently following a shadowy figure. Did Stiles actually have a death wish? He slowly weaved in and out of the trees, ears and eyes straining to see through the darkness. He could hear twigs snapping, the leaves rustling in the breeze, and the faint voices coming from his dad and his partners, but nothing too extreme.

Until a pair of arms grabbed him around the waist and pulled him behind a thick green pine, a hand roughly covering his mouth as Stiles made a strangled yelping sound. "Shut up, Stiles," Derek's voice hissed low into his ear.

"Mmph?" Stiles muttered from behind his hand. "Manumph unahummanam!"

"Are you going to scream like a girl?" Derek snorted. When Stiles shook his head, Derek let him go. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question!" Stiles flailed. "Do you not see the police lights flashing over there?"

"They were already here when I showed up," Derek said as he pulled Stiles back between the tree and himself, arms bracing against the tree on either side of Stiles' head as he scanned the library. Stiles' face lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July when he realized how close they were, his nose brushing the t-shirt Derek was wearing. Good God he smelled amazing, like musk and the forest. It took everything Stiles had in him not to nuzzle himself into Derek's chest, hands aching to slip beneath that shirt to feel warm skin. "Why was your dad called?"

Stiles, by some miracle, pulled himself from his sex crazed haze before turning towards where he left his dad. Thankfully the sheriff hadn't noticed his son's absence yet. "Prowler alert, library, possible gun involved," Stiles explained.

"Shit," Derek cursed, jaw tight.

"What is going on? Why are you here? Your land perimeter ended miles back," Stiles asked.

"Ellie and Scott got into an argument earlier today after school," Derek said, irritation thick in his voice.

"About Allison again I'm assuming," Stiles said. "Allison's been scarce around school ever since Ellie first mentioned wanting to rip the Argents' stomachs out."

"Ellie is very-um-_protective_ of me and the pack. Motherly instincts I guess," Derek shrugged. Stiles rolled his eyes; for obvious reasons! Mates practically share a pack, don't they? "So, after their shouting fest, Peter dragged Ellie away kicking and screaming and brought her here. She never came back home though, and she's not answering her phone."

Stiles' eyes widened as he whirled around to look at the dark library. "Is she ok?"

"I smell-I smell Argents," Derek growled, "but I can't get inside now. I had a chance, but one of the officers was patrolling the building and turned the corner before I could get the damn door open."

"Do you think she's hurt? Do you smell blood? Her neck is still messed up, isn't it?" Stiles muttered. When he realized Derek was staring down at him again, he cleared his throat. "Just-just saying."

"Ellie can handle herself against one Hunter, I'm just worried when the back up will show. Come on," Derek said, grabbing Stiles shoulder before pulling him away from the tree. They slowly snuck through the trees around to the back of the library, Stiles swallowing thickly as he watched the cop cars vanish from sight; his dad was so going to kill him for this. Derek was finally able to jimmy open the back door, the alarms thankfully not going off. The police must have shut them off in hope of continuing their investigation. They slowly inched their way through the two story library, doing their best to avoid the windows. "Stay close," Derek hissed.

He didn't have to tell Stiles twice. Just as they made their way through a maze of desks, there was a snarl from above them. A dark mass had jumped from the second story, Derek just barely shoving Stiles out of the way in time before he was tackled to the ground. Glowing blue eyes slammed Derek onto his chest, wrists pinned between his shoulder blades. "Dammit, Ellie!" Derek snapped. "You know it's me!"

"I know," Ellie snorted. "Where the hell have you been? I've been trapped here ever since closing! And that was two hours ago."

"Picking up your cell phone might help with your damsel in distress call," Derek snapped. "Would you get off of me?"

Ellie quickly jumped up, jerking Derek back to his feet. "Ellie, what happened?" Stiles asked.

"One of Argents men showed up an hour before closing. I was just heading out the door to call Derek when I caught his scent. He was on me in seconds, but I managed to knock him out and lock him in the janitor's closet. Only problem was, he had a buddy waiting out in the parking lot; I knew as soon as I tried to take off, he'd follow me and try to take me down," Ellie muttered. "So, I shacked up in here till closing thinking he'd leave. Well, when his stupid partner didn't come back, he started circling the place and hasn't left since. I think he got spooked when the cops showed up, but I can still smell him so I know he hasn't high tailed it out of here yet."

"Do you think he got in?" Stiles asked.

Ellie shrugged before crossing her arms. "I don't know, and I don't care. I just want to get home and get into bed. It's Friday for Christ Sakes."

Suddenly an arrow whizzed passed their heads, barely missing Derek's face before it embedded into one of the desks. All three of them whirled around only to find a Hunter leaning over the railing of the second floor. "Run!" Derek exclaimed, grabbing Stiles' hand before pulling him through the rows of books, Ellie taking off in the opposite direction. Stiles' hand gripped Derek's tightly as another arrow narrowly missed them, slamming into the wall in the space between their heads. Derek was protecting him; he made a dive to protect Stiles, not Ellie. Was it because he was human? Or was what he was trying to say before coming into play? Stiles couldn't help but frown as doubt filled his stomach. Like Derek said before, Ellie can handle herself.

Just as they made a dive for the library break room, a Hunter stepped in front of the door, Derek skidding to a stop as he raised a gun. "Well, well, well, we came looking for a Wild, but instead found a Hale," the man chuckled. Derek pressed Stiles firmly behind him, shielding him from the gun's sight as his eyes began to glow bright red, a snarl ripping in his throat. "You always knew this was going to end this way, Derek."

"Yeah, with you dying," Derek snapped. With a swift movement, Derek shoved Stiles into the wall before lunging at the Hunter. The gun went off but Derek was faster, kicking the hunter in the stomach before slamming his head into the wall and rendering him unconscious. He let out a snarl as the Hunter collapsed to the ground. "I warned you."

Stiles could hear the shouting of his dad and his men, his hand quickly grasping Derek's shoulder. "Derek we have to go, my dad's coming," Stiles warned.

"Ellie, we have to go!" Derek shouted.

Ellie appeared from behind a book shelf mere seconds later, crossbow in hand. "Little bastard escaped, so I had to lock him up again and take away his toy," she smirked.

"Play times over, let's go," Derek snarled before grabbing Stiles' wrist and pulling him towards the front entrance of the library. Cop cars abandoned, the trio was easily able to sneak back up to them unnoticed. "Will you be alright dealing with your dad?"

Stiles grinned. "Years of practice. This is not my first rodeo having to make excuses to the sheriff about the pack."

"Look at you working your magic, Mr. Stilinski," Ellie laughed, Derek shooting her a glare.

"We have to go," Derek said, eyes scanning the flashlights lighting up the library windows. "The Camaro's about a mile out. We have to get there before they start searching the woods."

Ellie nodded before waving at Stiles and taking off for the trees. Just as Derek turned to do the same, Stiles' hand moved on its own accord and grabbed Derek's bicep, pulling him back. Derek immediately stared down at his hand, Stiles glaring at the traitor appendage. When Derek lifted his head, their eyes locking, Stiles' heart lodged in his throat. Oh God, what the hell was he going to say now? Don't leave, I want you to hold my hand? Stiles mentally frowned at his stupid teenage angst. "Thanks-thanks for saving me," he muttered stupidly. He really did sound like a damn damsel in distress.

Derek however, gently lifted his hand so his fingers could grip Stiles' elbow lightly. "Stiles,"Stiles' breath hitched, Derek's eyes suddenly wide. "I have to go. I-I can't-"

At the sound of voices getting closer Derek turned on his heel and took off; no, Stiles did not mentally whine at the release of contact. "Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski exclaimed as him and his men approached. "Where have you been?"

"I had to go drain the dragon," Stiles muttered, thumb pointing towards the trees.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" his dad demanded, hands on hips.

Stiles blinked up at him dumbly. "I didn't want to ruin the mood of a gun wielding prowler with my full bladder. I came back as soon as I heard the gun shot."

Sheriff Stilinski eyed his son up and down for a few seconds before giving in with a sigh; Stiles was starting to get very worried as to how good his lying to his father was getting. "Alright, just get back into the car, ok?"

Stiles collapsed into the passenger seat without another word, his dad closing the door. Stiles couldn't help but frown as he picked at his nails, Derek's words ringing in his ears. _I can't. _

When he got home that night, Stiles undressed and threw himself into the shower just before he lost control. The tears were hot against his cheeks as he pressed his forehead into the shower wall, water spraying down his spine as he sobbed. Yeah, Stiles had been somewhat in denial about Derek and Ellie actually being together, but hearing that Derek physically didn't want to be with Stiles hurt more than he could have ever imagined. Stiles couldn't believe he let himself think that he actually had a chance, that all of those touches, the closeness Derek put between them, actually meant something. Derek was only protecting him because he was the only one who would actually do research. He was Scott's best friend, and it was because of Stiles Scott even showed up to half of the pack meetings. His chest literally felt like knives were being jammed into his chest; he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, and the only think he wanted right now was to sleep forever.

Plus some.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles ignored everyone over the weekend. He had shut his phone off after he managed to crawl beneath the covers on his bed that Friday night and immediately shut himself off from the world. He told his dad he was just sick, and in all honesty he was. He wanted to throw up, he couldn't eat, he didn't even want to speak, and his body just felt so run down that he only moved when he had to go to the bathroom. He had locked his window just in case, forcing any of the pack members who showed up to use the front door where Sheriff Stilinski immediately turned them away. Even Scott.

Sure, he was acting like a love-sick teenager, but he literally felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. This was ten times worse than when Lydia kissed Jackson that day Stiles hit him with his jeep. Stiles' mind was blank, his eyes staring miles away through the wall as he curled around a pillow and tucked himself beneath his sheets. Hell, even the sun hurt. He had cried most of Saturday, but now at the end of Sunday he just felt like he wanted to rip his soul from his body. His homework for History was abandoned on the floor, his Chemistry test long forgotten.

Suddenly Monday had come around. Stiles' dad had come in earlier that morning asking if he wanted to be called in from school, but Stiles shook his head. He had to go. He didn't want to freak everyone out by not showing up to school after the isolated weekend he's had. Besides, Stiles was good at forcing a smile. Years of practice after his mom died, you know?

Stiles got to school as late as possible, the hallways basically empty by the time he reached his locker. Where, sure enough, Scott and Ellie were waiting. "Mornin'," Stiles smiled before burying his stuff in his locker.

"Feeling better?" Ellie snorted.

"Much actually. Food poisoning sucks, you know?" Stiles said, face still hidden behind his locker door.

"Food poisoning, that's the excuse you're going with?" Scott questioned, arms crossed.

"Awesome, isn't it?" Stiles said before slamming his locker, maybe a little too hard. Stiles knew they were worried, but he didn't want their help. "Don't we have a chemistry test to take?"

"One you didn't study for! I came to your house twice in hopes of helping you study," Ellie sighed.

"Sorry, I just didn't want anyone to get sick. It was really bad you guys," Stiles attempted as he walked straight to their classroom.

"Uh huh," Ellie grunted, Scott sighing in agreement.

Stiles was so not prepared for this test. For school. For people. Almost as soon as they sat down their teacher was handing out the test and panic began to settle low in Stiles' stomach as the equations on the paper in front of him began to run together. No. He couldn't do this. Not today. He didn't want to be here. Anywhere but here. The tears began to well before he could stop them, his hand gripping too tightly around his pencil.

Suddenly Ellie's hand was on his shoulder, squeezing tightly. "Stiles?" she called softly with that damn perfect voice of hers. The voice she calls to Derek with. Calls his name out when they're alone.

Stiles was up and running in minutes. He abandoned his pencil, snatched up his back pack, and bolted from the room. His head was beginning to go fuzzy and he was barely able to find his locker in time. As soon as he slammed his back pack inside, he heard Ellie calling him. No-please-not her. Anyone else but her. The damn Alpha Pack for all Stiles cared, just not _her_. Not the stupid girl he couldn't grow to hate because she was so God damn _perfect_. Perfect for the pack. Perfect for _Derek_. He knew it was stupid but he walked away from her. "Not now, Ellie," his voice cracked.

But she kept following her. "Stiles-Stiles stop," Ellie asked. She was still behind him forcing Stiles' pace to quicken. He was running now, damn near a full blown sprint through the halls, through the gym, and out onto the Lacrosse field. Ellie was right on his heels though, he could hear her foot steps synchronized with his. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he gasped for breath that wouldn't come. His head hurt, his body ached, and finally he couldn't run anymore.

When he collapsed to his knees in the grass, Ellie was right there holding him up. "Stiles please, I need you to breathe, ok? In through your nose out through your mouth. Stiles, God dammit, breathe!" she pleaded as she cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. His cheeks were soaked, his eyes were puffy, and his lungs burned, but by some miracle he obeyed and began to take in slow steady breaths. It was damn near impossible, and he immediately wanted to go back to suffocating. Slowly though, with Ellie's thumb brushing his cheeks dry, he managed to refocus his eyes. "Stiles?" Ellie whispered after a few minutes, after his heart had stopped attempting to explode. "Please, tell me what's happening. Just-please. I want to know, I want to help you."

"Take care of him," Stiles burst out, voice rough and ragged. He couldn't stop them, the words waterfalling from his mouth. "He's been through a lot of-of shit and he just-he just needs someone to hug him. To tell him it's ok, that he's a great alpha. He needs someone to ground him, someone he can turn to when he-when he doesn't have anyone else to go to. You're the perfect person for that, Ellie. You ground him. So please-please promise me you'll be a great mate for him. Ok? He'll have you. He'll love you, so just-don't let him fall."

Ellie's brows immediately furrowed as she searched his face in confusion. "Stiles, what are you talking about?"

"You and Derek," Stiles whispered, voice tight as the tears began to well against the memories flashing through his head. The memories that had haunted him all weekend.

"Of course I will take care of him, Derek's my big brother, but-"Ellie's lips twitched up into a smile as her thumbs brushed lightly across Stiles' cheek bones,"-Stiles, I'm not Derek's mate."

Stiles stared at her in horror, heart skipping a few beats. "You're-you're not-oh."

Everything went black.

When Stiles woke up again he was in his bed, sheets curled up around him, and head buried in his pillow. His head ached, and his body felt like jelly when he attempted to move. It took a few minutes for the memories of what had happened to click, the lacross field, Ellie, stupid confessions, but how did he end up back home?

"You fainted," Ellie suddenly called from his desk. She was seated facing him, legs Indian style beneath her, her elbows resting on her knees as her hand cupped her chin. "Scott finally caught up to us on the field and went for help. Your dad came to pick you up after the nurse decided you had fainted from a high fever. You've been sleeping for almost six hours now."

"How-how did you get in here?" Stiles winced as he forced himself to sit up, pressing his back into his pillows.

"The front door," Ellie grinned. "I'm not sure what everyone's obsession is with your window. Your dad's actually a really nice guy."

Stiles couldn't help but snort, a smile tugging at his lips. "That's my dad for you. All Sheriff Stilinski until you get on his good side. You don't have a criminal background like half of the pack, so I think you passed his inspection."

The room fell into silence then, Ellie's focus zeroing in on the rug in the middle of the floor. Stiles had exploded on her, he knew that. Every painful thought running through his broken heart and destroyed brain had slipped through his lips like water. He couldn't stop it, but now he felt guilty about pouring all of that onto her. It was too much pressure to put on someone you only met two weeks ago. "E-Ellie, I-"

"You really like him, don't you?" Ellie asked, eyes shining bright. All Stiles could do was nod as his eyes fell to his hands, fingers twining with the sheets nervously. At her soft laugh, Stiles stared at her. "I saw it, you know. Faint at first, but I knew you liked him a lot more than you were leading on. The way you'd stare just a bit too long, the way your face would flush at his touch, or even how your heart would race just hearing him call your name. You were safe about it though, made sure nobody would see it unless they were looking for it."

"So you're really not Derek's mate," Stiles asked softly.

Ellie shook her head. "No. I love Derek, very much, but I knew I was never going to be his mate. He needs that little something special, something I would never be able to give to him."

"Emmett's your mate, isn't he? That's why you followed him here to Beacon Hills, why he was so angry you chose us over him," Stiles asked. When Ellie nodded, Stiles frowned. "I'm sorry he tried to rip your throat out."

Ellie shrugged as she managed a faint smile. "Yeah, me too. I mean, I love Emmett, I do, but he only sees red right now. All he wants is the Argent's blood filling the streets and that's it. All I am now is a soldier that's getting in his way," she whispered. "But I can't let my love for him stop me. I know what's right, and right now I know that's helping Derek stop Emmett and that Alpha Pack. No matter the cost."

She went silent for a few moments after that before she suddenly stood from her chair and settled gently on the edge of the bed next to Stiles. She grasped his hand tightly between hers, thumb brushing across his wrist; she was so warm, despite how small her hands actually were. "I never meant to make you believe that Derek and I were mates, I swear," she muttered.

Stiles managed a smile as he gave her hands a squeeze. "I know Ellie. Didn't matter anyway, there's no way I could hate you, even if I wanted. You're just-you're just too _you_ with your smile, and your stories, and your awesome car. The pack's just grown ever since you showed up to Beacon Hills."

Ellie nodded as she freed one of her hands to cup Stiles cheek. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise you."

"Thanks, Ellie," Stiles smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Ellie smiled as she stood and made her way for the door. As soon as she stepped into the hallway she peeked her head back inside. "I talked to our chemistry teacher by the way and told him you'd been physically ill all weekend. He said it would be ok if you retook the test Friday."

Stiles couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, Ellie. You'll be around to tutor me right?"

"I think I can manage to stick around long enough for that," Ellie grinned. With a final wave, she closed the door behind her and disappeared down the hallway.

Stiles let the silence of the room soak him up as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Derek and Ellie weren't mates. They weren't together. They weren't in love, not the way Stiles had thought. Their last encounter however, the way Derek backed up after saying Stiles name, after hearing Stiles' heart race-what did that mean? Then again, just because he wasn't with Ellie didn't mean he wanted to be with Stiles.

Stiles' body slowly settled back into normalcy. His appetite had come back, thank everything left holy, but Stiles' chest still ached. He couldn't help it. He never told the pack what had happened, and Ellie merely backed up his story of food poisoning at the pack meeting the next night. On Thursday during lunch, Ellie plopped down next to Stiles at their usual table to help him study for his chemistry test. The pack meetings had picked back up every night making it difficult to get just his homework finished let alone study for a test. So, being the whiz she is, Ellie volunteered to help him during lunch. Jackson and Lydia wandered by at the start of lunch only to tell them they were ditching the rest of the day to go out to a movie. Thankfully not the Notebook. Stiles couldn't blame them. Scott showed up a few minutes later, Erica and Isaac in toe.

"Where's Boyd?" Stiles asked.

"Group project for his Spanish class. He'll meet up with us after school," Isaac explained before plopping down next to Scott. "How's chemistry going?"

"This is stupid. I like math, those equations actually make sense! But these-these look like Einstein threw up all over the damn page," Stiles snorted. "Stupid book."

"Quit your whining, you're doing fine," Ellie muttered, poking him with the eraser of her pencil.

The table settled down into the usual conversations after that. Ellie pointed out Stiles mistakes through cheek-fulls of macaroni, Isaac and Scott talked about Lacrosse while Erica applied lip gloss and filed her nails, occasionally popping in a topic for the boys to discuss. Stiles had begun to think she enjoyed listening to conversations more than being apart of them. Kept her mind busy.

As lunch began to wind down, the cafeteria slowly becoming abandoned as students headed to their next classes, Ellie's head sharply perked up. Stiles caught the sudden movement out of his peripheral and glanced up at her. "Ellie, you ok?" he questioned.

This caught the attention of the rest of the table who stopped their conversation to look over at Ellie. Ellie was sniffing the air lightly before suddenly her eyes flashed blue. She was on her feet in seconds, jumping the table before quickly running to the main doors of the cafeteria. When Stiles followed her target of movement, his jaw dropped; Derek was limping towards them, arm grasping his thigh tightly just above a large glowing wound. Stiles immediately recognized it as wolfsbane, just like the bullet Kate Argent struck him with two years ago. Stiles immediately ran to help, throwing Derek's other arm over his shoulder as he helped Ellie walk him to the table. "What happened?" Isaac questioned.

Derek winced as he was settled at their table, his eyes quickly darting around the room where some of the straggling students were watching them curiously just before disappearing out the doors. "Isaac, the doors," Derek panted, Isaac quickly running to close the double doors of the cafeteria.

"Derek, what did you do?" Stiles gaped at the blood soaked spot in his jeans.

Ellie's eyes immediately narrowed. "You went, didn't you? After everything we discussed last night you still went!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Shut up, Ellie," Derek hissed.

"Went where?" Erica questioned.

Derek glared at Ellie, but she merely snorted in response. "Emmett called him out," she responded.

Scott, Isaac, and Erica all gasped, Stiles staring at them all in confusion. "What the hell were you thinking?" Erica snapped.

"Wait, what does that mean? 'Called him out'?" Stiles asked.

"It's an alpha thing. The leader of a pack calls on the alpha of the other and they have a talk out. Emmett wanted to convince Derek to fight with the Argents. Derek wanted to go thinking he could convince Emmett to back off and leave," Ellie growled.

"Derek, Ellie couldn't even convince him to stop. When she tried he attempted to rip her to shreds for it," Stiles reminded him.

"I know, but it didn't hurt to try," Derek grumbled through clenched teeth. "Besides, I was barely in the woods five minutes with him when we were ambushed."

"Argents," Isaac muttered, Derek nodding.

"Which means this glowing is wolfsbane, a famous Argent bullet," Stiles said.

"Erica, take Scott and retrieve the first aid kit from the nurse's office, but don't be seen," Ellie warned.

"No problem," Erica winked before taking off, Scott on her heels.

"Isaac, you're coming with me. I have something that might help with this, but it's in my bag in my locker," Ellie said, Isaac nodding. "And Stiles, stay here and keep Derek awake. Do not let him pass out."

Stiles' eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "I-me?"

Ellie simply nodded before glaring at Derek. "You try and die on us I will personally bring you back and kill you again, got it?" she snapped, Derek rolling his eyes.

With that she followed Isaac out of the cafeteria before disappearing down the hall. Stiles stared at the entryway for a few seconds too long before survival mode kicked in. He quickly stood to his feet before beginning to unbutton his shirt. Derek was watching him, brows furrowed in confusion. "What-what are you doing?" he panted.

Stiles ignored him however and once he was free of the shirt he wrapped it around the wound before tying it off, ignoring Derek's snarls. "I want to slow the bleeding, that way Ellie won't have to worry about it when she returns," he explained.

Derek was attempting to even his breathing, but he was watching Stiles intently. "Th-thanks."

Stiles merely shrugged. "No big deal," he half smiled. As the seconds began to tick by, Stiles realized Derek's eyes were rolling back, his body beginning to fall forward. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Derek, come on man you've got to stay awake," Stiles called as he quickly rose back to his feet and grabbed the alpha's face in his hands.

"I-so tired," Derek whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Dude, talk to me. You have to stay awake, alright? Who knows how much blood you lost on your way here. You probably walked here like the idiot you are instead of driving that damn car. Why do you even have it? You run everywhere!" Stiles demanded. When Derek's eyes still didn't open, Stiles grumbled. "I will punch you again, don't think I won't!"

Derek growled low in his throat as he forced open one eye. "Don't you dare.

Stiles grinned. "Then you better stay awake, sour wolf," he said. Needing to keep the conversation going, Stiles cleared his throat. "Who shot you?"

Derek shook his head as he pressed the weight of his head into Stiles' grasp. Stiles couldn't help but smile faintly as he brushed his thumbs against the stubble of Derek's cheeks. "I'm not-I'm not sure. As soon as they opened fire Emmett lunged at me. Chris Argent was there, Allison too, but they brought a lot of back up. Could have been any of them."

"Doesn't surprise me. She's become her family's little guard dog," Stiles muttered darkly.

Stiles' heart jumped when Derek's bloodied hand lifted to press Stiles' right hand deeper into his skin, his eyes closing as he attempted to take a few breaths. "I'm just glad no one-no one was with me. Emmett lost a few men, but he managed to take down a few of Chris' in the process. It was just-just a massacre."

"Was Allison hit do you think?" Stiles questioned. Sure, he hated what Allison had become, but he was friends with her once.

"Allison was there?! Ellie suddenly exclaimed. She was standing in the doorway, backpack in hand, eyes glowing bright blue. "I'm going to rip her fucking skull apart."

"Down killer," Derek snorted as he dropped his hand, Stiles standing back.

Ellie snarled before storming over to him and dropping to her knees. Grumbling the entire time, she removed Stiles' makeshift bandage before using a claw to cut out the square of fabric around the wound, removing it sharply and earning her a snarl. "Oh don't be a baby," she fired back. She rummaged through her bag before pulling out a wet cloth, attempting to wipe up what blood she dared touch.

"We've got the kit," Erica called from behind them, white box in hand.

"Good, bring it over her and find a pair of gloves," Ellie asked. After tossing the now bloodied cloth aside, she dug through her bag once more before pulling out a black velvet bag which she immediately held out to Stiles. "Here."

"What is this?" Stiles questioned. As he opened the bag, he found a corked off vile filled with a purple liquid waiting inside.

"It's an antidote, but you have to rub it into his wound," Ellie explained, taking the gloves Erica handed her and giving them to Stiles.

"An antidote?" Derek questioned weakly.

"Why do I have to do it?" Stiles frowned.

"Because it's a wolfsbane extract mix," Ellie said. At Stiles' still confused look, she glowered at him. "You're in a room full of werewolves Stiles, do the math here!"

"Fine!" Stiles exclaimed as he pulled the gloves on. When he kneeled down, vile in hand, he glanced up at Derek with a frown. "S-sorry about this."

"Just do it," Derek said, jaw clenched as his claws dug into the table.

Stiles took a deep breath in before popping the cork from the vile. After counting to three in his head, he dumped the contents over the bullet hole. Immediately it began to sizzle, Stiles quickly rubbing the liquid into his skin. Derek's eyes flashed red, his back arching as he made a move to roar out, but Ellie clamped her hands over his mouth, Isaac gripping his shoulders as Derek grasped Stiles' shoulder painfully. Stiles grabbed Derek's thigh hoping to keep him grounded as he watched the liquid soak up into the wound. "Hang on, Derek," Stiles called as his other hand moved to tighten around his knee. Derek was attempting to take deep breaths, eyes staring up into the ceiling. Finally, after a few seconds, the red in his eyes faded away and the wound slowly sealed up. "Well, that worked better than expected."

"Where did you get that?" Derek panted as Isaac and Ellie stepped back from the table.

Ellie gently lifted the now empty vile from where Stiles had dropped it onto the bench. "Grandma came up with the recipe years ago. Remember how we weren't allowed in the basement? She gave Emmett and me each a vile a few years ago, and I've been carrying it around ever since."

"Do you know how to make it?" Erica asked. When Ellie nodded, Erica snatched the vile from her hand. "Well then why don't you make more?"

"Because you need werewolf blood to finish the spell," Ellie muttered. When Erica made a motion to point out the fact they were in a cafeteria full of werewolves, Ellie glared at her. "A freshly dead werewolf, Erica."

The blonde went silent at this. Derek stood, Stiles grasping his side when he wavered. "We need to get you home, stupid alpha," Ellie grumbled as she threw her bag across her chest before pulling Derek's arm around her shoulders and tightening her other arm around his waist. Her attention then lifted to Stiles. "Come by my house tonight and I'll help you study some more."

Stiles swore he saw her wink. He nodded stiffly before Ellie made her way out of the cafeteria. Erica grumbled from somewhere to Stiles' left as she crossed her arms. "Our alpha is going to put us in an early grave, I swear it."

As soon as Stiles got home, his nerves began to jumble. Ellie's wink still wasn't settling right with him; what was that girl up to? He barely managed to get through his math homework, his English essay looking more like a third grader had attempted it by the time he was done. Finally deciding he couldn't stand it anymore, he changed his shirt, grabbed his back pack, and hopped into his jeep. His dad had come home earlier, but after hearing Stiles was going to study, he headed back to pick up another night shift. Stiles felt bad, but at the same time he was anxious. Excited. Nervous as hell.

When he pulled up Derek's Camaro was gone, Stiles immediately frowning. Well, this wasn't what he was expecting. He grabbed his back pack, a little less pep in his step as he locked up the jeep before knocking on Ellie's oak door. So much for dressing to impress, eh? When the door opened, Derek staring down at him, his face immediately flushed. "Hey," he half waved before shoving his hands in his pockets.

Derek gave him a head nod before motioning for him to come in. "She's making a mess of the kitchen," Derek mumbled.

"What is she cooking now?" Stiles questioned curiously as he dropped his bag in the sitting room.

"I don't think she even knows," Derek said before returning to the kitchen, Stiles on his heels.

When they walked into the kitchen Stiles found Ellie hunched over the stove, stirring three pots with the same wooden spoon. She quickly smiled back at Stiles before returning to her pots. "Hi Stiles, sorry I haven't finished dinner yet," Ellie apologized.

"Oh, it's totally ok. Take your time," Stiles said. Derek sat down at the bar, kicking out a chair for Stiles again who quickly dropped down into it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make pasta, but the sauce is being difficult," she grumbled.

"Where's Peter?" Stiles asked. "I saw the Camaro was gone and thought you weren't going to be here."

"He's off getting-I don't even want to know what," Derek sighed.

One of the cook books on the table tumbled to the ground, Ellie groaning before she quickly tossed it back onto the counter. "Need any help?" Stiles offered.

Ellie shook her head as she opened the cabinet to her left and began to rummage through what looked like spice bottles. "No, I think I-I think-"her brows furrowed as she stared at the labels of a few glass bottles. Suddenly she let out a long, dramatic groan. "Dammit, I'm out of oregano. Looks like I have to go to the store."

Stiles' eyes widened as she gaped at him; was she serious!? "I-do you want company?"

"Nope!" Ellie smiled as she slipped into her leather jacket after pulling it from the hook. "You two watch my sauces, I'll be back. Don't kill each other!"

Stiles stared at the door even after Ellie disappeared behind it; so this is what she was planning. Invite him over to study so she could take off for the store and leave him alone. With Derek. She was sneaky that one, Stiles would have to keep an eye on her. "Well, that was interesting," Stiles said. Derek said nothing. When Stiles turned to him, he noticed he had changed clothes, his jeans in one piece over where the wound was. "How's the leg?"

"Fine now. I'm just glad she had that vile on her," Derek muttered.

"Tell me about it. I'd rather not have a repeat of a wolfsbane bullet in your body anytime soon, if you don't mind," Stiles grinned. Derek's lips twitched. The air was thick around them, although Stiles didn't know if that was from the steam of the pots or the air just between them. Stiles worried his lip for a few seconds before clearing his throat again. "Derek, I-I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?" Derek questioned with a raised brow.

Stiles nervously rubbed the back of his head as he forced a nervous chuckle. "I um-I might have thought that you and Ellie-that you were-"

"Spit it out Stiles," Derek prodded.

"I could have possibly jumped to the extreme conclusion that-that Ellie and you were m-mates," Stiles blurted out. Why did his mind think this would be a great conversation to have? Right now? Alone with Derek? Obviously his stupid mouth agreed. When he realized Derek was staring at him wide eyed, mouth slightly gaped, he immediately raised his hands in defense. "Don't kill me! I mean, you two are really close, and I'd never seen you so touchy feely with anyone before, so-how could I not, you know? She made you smile in a way I'd never seen be-before."

Instead of punching Stiles, or slamming his face into the counter like he had expected, Derek laughed. A belly clutching laugh. All Stiles could do was stare as the alpha's face lit up, the smile so wide across his face it was unnatural. Perfect. It took Derek a few moments to regain his composure, his lips releasing into a faint twip of the lips. "When Laura and I were sent to North Carolina, everything was different. Laura was busy learning family secrets while I was training to control the change, how to fight and protect myself. I was alone in that family, an outsider as far as they were concerned. But then, Ellie was there," Derek explained. "She treated me like everyone else, better. She helped me with the changes, helped me control the anger when they poked too hard. Ellie was the first one outside of my family that I trusted, opened up to."

"I can see why," Stiles said, Derek nodding.

"We love each other, neither of us can deny it, but we aren't meant to be each other's mates. I knew as soon as Emmett came into the picture. He had been a fifteen year old omega when Ellie's grandfather brought him in. You could tell just looking at her, how her eyes shined whenever he was there. That was the missing factor Ellie and I had, something that I had been missing with Kate Argent," Derek attempted.

"She was a raging bitch in the end," Stiles growled. "I'm glad there was no sparkling of the eyes there."

Derek laughed again, Stiles unable to hold back his smile. Derek's voice went soft them, bottom lip pulling through his teeth. "When Ellie came to Beacon Hills she said-she said she finally saw that spark in my eyes," he said.

Stiles swore his heart leaped out of his throat and onto the floor. "She-uh-she did?" His mouth was dry, his palms subconsciously wiping against his jeans.

"I was in denial about it, especially before she came along. All of these signs kept popping up around me but I ignored them. Played them off as coincidence. Ellie tried her best to convince me other wise, that this was real, but-I'm scared," Derek muttered. Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Derek seriously confessing all of this to him? To Stiles? Stiles Stilinski? The awkwardest kid at school? The human of his little pack? Stiles suddenly realized that Derek was looking at him and-good God his eyes were shining. They were fucking shining! "Stiles, I-"

Stiles was standing them, his fingers curling around the collar of Derek's shirt before he pulled the alpha down into a kiss. It was soft at first, Derek's lips hesitant. Just before Stiles could pull back and have a full blown panic attack however, a rough hand cupped his cheek and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Almost immediately it intensified as Derek's tongue swiped across Stiles' bottom lip, a small unhinging of his jaw allowing a battle of dominance to ensue. It was lips, and teeth, and tongue, and so fucking perfect Stiles would have melted into a little Stilinski puddle at this point if Derek hadn't pinned his waist between his knees.

After a few long, _beautiful _seconds, Derek pulled away sharply leaving them both panting. "Stiles-Stiles wait," he breathed. He didn't push away though, letting their heads fall together as he attempted to recollect himself. Stiles' hand was still balled up in the collar of his shirt. "I don't-I can't get you involved in something you don't want. It's dangerous being with me, you have to understand that."

Stiles rolled his eyes as he let out a faint laugh. "I was ready to saw your arm off because of a wolfsbane bullet, I held you up in a pool for two hours to keep us away from the kanima, an old man beat the crap out of me because of you, and I hit Jackson with my jeep. At this point, I think I know what I'm getting into being with you," he smirked.

Derek's fingers slid lightly up and down Stiles cheeks, his eyes staring as if he was amazed he could ever do this. "I feel like I'm dreaming," he whispered.

"Trust me, you're not. I've been pinching myself this entire time just in case," Stiles beamed. This earned him a laugh from Derek again; good God Stiles was going to do whatever he could to hear that sound every day.

Derek kissed Stiles again, this time both of them savoring the moment with light pecks. That is until the door slammed open, both whirling around to find Ellie standing in the doorway. Her hands were clasped over her mouth, but Stiles could already tell she was smiling so wide her face was about to split in half, her body bouncing on her heels. "Did I finally witness the long awaited kiss!?" she exclaimed.

Stiles' hand slid into Derek's as their fingers interlaced, his heart fluttering wildly as Derek used his free hand to pull him protectively into his chest. "Maybe," Stiles attempted not to smile.

"I knew it! Oh my God I knew it! My plan totally worked too, I knew it would!" Ellie cheered as she twirled around in the doorway.

"You are an evil, evil child," Derek growled.

Ellie merely stuck her tongue out at him. "It worked didn't it? I knew all you two needed was a little push and then-"

Everything at that moment slid into slow motion as an arrow suddenly pierced through Ellie's side. She let out a roar of pain as she crumpled to her knees, hand grasping the arrow sharply. Eyes glowing blue she stared back out the door only to gasp in horror. "They found us, Derek they found us!"

Derek immediately pulled Stiles to the back door, Ellie scrambling to catch up to them. He threw open the screen before taking off into the night, the sound of another arrow slamming into one of the trees to the right of Stiles. Stiles could still hear Ellie behind them, her pained pants echoing through the darkness. "Faster, Ellie," Derek hissed.

How had the Argents found them? Ellie had been so good at covering her tracks, the entire pack had. She was supposed to be safe here, away from the Alpha Pack and the Argents. But now the Argents were here, and they were out for blood.

A thudding sound haulted Derek to a stop, both of them turning only to find Ellie face down in the leaves, a rope tight around her ankle. She scrambled to free herself, claws out, but another rope laced around her left wrist, and then her right, pinning her tightly against the ground. Stiles noticed the ropes were glowing with a purple light; wolfsbane. "Ellie," Stiles gasped in horror.

When Derek made a move to help her, a bullet exploded in the tree next to him. "Run, get Stiles out of here!" Ellie pleaded. Derek opened his mouth to retaliate, but Ellie let out a high pitched whine that sent him cowering. "Go, now!"

Stiles grabbed Derek's wrist before tugging him back sharply. "Derek, we can't help her. We have to get the rest of the pack. Please, you're no use to her if you're taken too. Come on-come on, _DEREK_!"

With one swift motion, Derek had Stiles over his shoulder and was running through the trees. All Stiles could do was watch as the Argents moved in on Ellie, their shadows blocking her form from view. The only thing left of her was her snarls of anger echoing through the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

The silence in the room was deafening. It had been twenty four hours since Ellie had been taken. They were all now sitting in Lydia's house, all circled around each other and huddled together. Lydia was sitting alone with a cup of juice, Jackson having left for his uncle the afternoon before. Erica's arms were curled around Boyd's, her chin resting against his shoulder as she stared into nothing. Isaac and Scott were sitting on the couch, their knees pressed firmly together. Derek was sitting in the lounge chair, hands linked with Stiles' who was sitting on the ground tucked between Derek's knees. Derek had returned only hours before, having left to find Peter as soon as he was sure Stiles was safe. As soon as he returned he held Stiles almost too tightly before dragging him to the chair. If anyone noticed the brief kiss he planted on Stiles' lips, they said nothing. After getting the details, Peter took off to find Emmett; Derek demanded he go too, but even Stiles agreed it wouldn't be for the best. Derek might try to rip Emmett's throat out and that wouldn't get them anywhere.

Stiles' mind was wandering. Why would the Argents have taken Ellie? They obviously knew she wasn't apart of Emmet's pack. Hell, Stiles' jeep had been sitting out there in the driveway when they attack. That right there should be a major hint. Then again the Argents have always been 'strike first, ask questions later' types of people. Which means they won't believe anything Ellie tells them. And that they will continue to torture her despite her pleas of not knowing anything. Did they know she was Emmett's mate? Once they find that out there's no way what she says holds any weight. Oh God, would they kill her just to bring Emmett out of hiding!? Stiles barely managed to control his shutter. Everyone else in the pack was probably thinking the same thing too. They were strong fighters, but having to imagine one of their own being tortured is-well-torture.

Suddenly Derek stood from the couch, slipping over Stiles and disappearing out the back door. After a millisecond of contemplation, Stiles followed after him. When he gently slid the back door closed, he found Derek staring down into the pool water, hands clenched at his sides. Derek had grown as an Alpha over this past year, especially after Ellie showed up, but no one could hold their head up through this. No one who had a steady beating heart, and wasn't made of stone at least, could be strong at the though of their family at the hands of Hunters. Stiles quietly stood next to him, hands at his sides too as he looked down into the same water. "She saved me from Hunters once," Derek muttered after a few seconds. "I was fourteen and stupidly walked into a trap. They weren't Argents, but they were just as dangerous. They had cattle tazers and kept poking into the trap cage. I was weak and hungry, and nobody had found me after four days. I couldn't escape, I wasn't strong enough to just break out. But then, in came little ten year old Ellie, barely knowing how to work her senses yet. She snuck in behind them and popped the lock. A Hunter spotted us but Ellie jumped off of the trunk of a tree and-and clawed his eyes out, giving us time to escape. Ellie saved me when she was a pup, she's always tried to do whatever it took to save me through our entire lives. She was the one who told me the first damn day she got to Beacon Hills that I was being an idiot when it came to my feelings for you, and that we-we were the only ones stubborn enough not to see it. She made it her job to help us through this, through what I was unknowingly doing, and in the end it was because of her that we-that we-"Stiles grabbed his hand then, Derek squeezing tightly back. "She's saved my life, more than I can count, and I can't even save her now when it counts."

"We'll find her Derek, I know we will," Stiles attempted. "I owe her just as much for saving my life from that alpha and Emmett."

When Derek looked over at him Stiles couldn't help but frown at how helpless he looked. "The Argents, they don't know she's a half-breed, Stiles. I don't think they know half-breeds even exist," he whispered. "They're going to torture her like a full-breed, like a monster. I don't think-God they're going to fucking kill her!"

Stiles quickly cupped Derek's face in his hands, pulling him so their eyes were level. "You can't think like that, got it? We have to hope that Ellie survives, just like she always does. That girl is a survivor, half-breed or not, she always stood up like she was an alpha. She is waiting for us to find her, waiting for her big brother to find her. She is alive, but she needs us to keep our heads together and save her. We. Will. Find. Her. Derek. "

Derek kissed him then, his hands grasping Stiles' hips before pulling him closer. After a few seconds they pulled away, Derek taking in a deep breath. "Let's go talk to the others," he whispered.

Stiles nodded before threading their fingers together and leading him into the house and back into their seats. This time Stiles settled on the arm of the chair, Derek's hand folded in his lap. Before they could say anything however, the front door burst open, Jackson storming inside before throwing his bag across the room. "What happened that's so damn important?"

Lydia was on her feet and at Jackson's side in seconds. "Jackson, it's-it's Ellie. She's been kidnapped."

Jackson's eyes widened down at her before shifting to where Derek was sitting. "Are you kidding me? What-who the hell took her?"

"The Argents ambushed the house," Derek attempted to explain through clenched teeth.

"She was coming home from the store, and they attacked from outside," Stiles added. "We tried to escape, but they used freaking lassos and tied her down. By the time we got to her, it was too late."

"Why didn't you cut her loose? They're just ropes for Christ Sake!" Jackson exclaimed, Lydia grabbing tightly onto his hand to keep him back.

"The ropes were laced with wolfsbane," Erica said.

"It was no use," Derek muttered, hands tightening around Stiles'.

Jackson deflated before he immediately pulled Lydia into his arms, holding her close to his chest for a few long seconds. "Have we heard anything from the bastards? They have to want something from us."

"Peter left hours ago to talk to Emmett; who knows where the Argents are keeping her," Isaac sighed.

"What has Allison been telling you Scott?" Jackson suddenly demanded. "Come on, she's your lovebird, what the hell has she been telling you?"

Scott shook his head. "I swear she hasn't told me anything. She stopped showing up to school this week."

"What have you been telling her then? They had to of found out where she lived somehow!" Jackson fired again.

"I-I haven't been telling her anything!" Scott attempted, raising his hands in defense.

"Ellie knew how to keep her tracks covered. We all do," Derek muttered. Stiles wanted to stand up for Scott, his best friend, but he knew how he got around Allison. "We know Allison knew about Ellie, but for all we know you've been warning her that Ellie hates her."

"She was hit with an arrow before we ran out the back," Stiles added quietly.

"That bitch's specialty is archery," Erica snapped. Everyone knew Erica hated Allison just as much as Ellie did. "Just admit it Scott. You spilled something to the Argent girl and ratted the pack out."

Scott's mouth was opening and closing uselessly like a fish, the entire pack jumping down his throat. Finally, unable to watch him anymore, Stiles cleared his throat. "How they found us isn't the issue right now. Right now we need to find Ellie because for all we know, they've shipped her off to kingdom come!"

Derek nodded in agreement. "We have to find her. The Argents holding Ellie hostage won't keep Emmett back, he's made that clear."

"Some mate he is," Erica snorted, Boyd and Isaac nodding in agreement.

"Tell me about it," Peter's voice suddenly called from the hallway. He looked exhausted, hand running down his face. "Emmett doesn't care that they have Ellie, nor the fact that they could be torturing her to death at the moment. He says he'll put her out of her misery if he comes across her at the Argent's hide out though, as a favor to Derek."

Stiles felt his stomach twist sickeningly as Derek let out a snarl that rumbled low in his chest. "Wait, so Emmett knows where their hideout is?" Isaac asked, hopeful.

Peter shook his head before beginning to rummage through his coat pockets. "No, but I did steal this off of their wall on my way out," he grinned. With a swift flick of his wrist, he whipped out a map and laid it out in the center of the room. "He circled off a large area of the hills just outside of town so I think they were honing in on it."

"This is literally just empty space, why would they try and stash Ellie here?" Jackson asked as he peered over the map, Isaac and Scott over his shoulder.

Stiles removed himself from Derek's grasp before crawling over to the map and settling down between Eric and Lydia. It was just outside town alright, only a few miles out from the station. He had gone over maps of the area with his dad a lot over the years. Whether or not it was for missing persons reports, runaway criminals, or even disappearing animals, he had practically memorized the entire area by now. As he squinted, trying to soak in the details, he gasped. "The sewers," he said.

"Sewers?" Boyd questioned.

Stiles nodded as he pointed to the map. "The sewage from town runs through a pipe that runs beneath here, before dumping out into the pond just here," he explained, tracing the trail as he went. "A pump opens here where, inside, there is a huge open space where the machine system is run."

"How do you know all of this Stilinski?" Peter questioned from above them.

"Adderall keeps a person up at night. How else was I supposed to entertain myself?" Stiles grin. He couldn't help but flush when he realized Derek's eyes were shining proudly.

"Well, that settles it. We move in at dawn; they'll never expect us then. Hunters always expect werewolves to attack at night," Peter smirked.

"And the Alpha Pack?" Scott asked.

Peter laughed. "They have no idea what they are doing. Even if they do figure out where the Argents are hiding out, they won't get to them in time. We'll have taken Ellie out by then and left the Argents to take care of Emmett and his gang of idiots by themselves."

Stiles met Derek and the pack at the high school, all of them piling into Derek and Jackson's cars before they took off for the outskirts of town. There wasn't much out there besides trees, a few horses, more trees, some sheep, a couple more trees, a barn or two, and even more trees on top of that. Stiles pointed out where the dirt road was that led to the sewers on the map, Derek and Jackson pulling over a mile and a half out just in case the Argents had some sort of security watch out on the area. Peter didn't think so, but Derek wanted to be safe just in case. They had a plan: Erica, Scott, and Isaac would be a distraction. When the Argent's men took off after them through the trees, Derek, Stiles, Peter, and Boyd would run into the sewers. Now, inside there could be two places they were keeping Ellie so they would break off into pairs and check each section. When Ellie was found, the duo would let out a howl of warning meaning get out. They'd grab the girl, meet up at the entrance, and then run like hell back to the cars.

Seemed simple enough on paper.

The plan started out perfectly. There were four men staked outside the sewers entrance, all armed with rifles. Stiles, Derek, Peter, and Boyd hid out in the trees while Erica, Scott, and Isaac bolted out into the open field around the pond. Almost immediately rounds echoed out, the pack members quickly disappearing into the trees again. The four men all shouted out orders before taking off after them and leaving the entrance open. Derek and the others quickly slipped inside where, sure enough, they came to a fork. "We'll go left, you two go right. Remember the signal," Derek snapped. Peter and Boyd nodded before taking off down the right entrance, Derek and Stiles turning to go down the left.

It smelled, horrible. After this Stiles swore he wasn't going anywhere near a sewer again. He pressed himself tightly against the walls as he followed Derek through the tunnels, his nose wrinkling as the sewer waters below him splashed threateningly close to his sneakers. "Can you smell her?" he asked.

"I can't smell anything. There's too much-"Derek's eyes glared accusingly down at the waters, "-interference."

"I bet this is another way of torture the Argents came up with. Stinking out a werewolf's super senses with the stench of everyone in Beacon Hills' waste. It's a brilliant idea, just very, very disgusting," Stiles muttered. When he realized Derek was glaring at him, Stiles threw his hands up. "I'm just saying!"

"Just shut up and follow me would you?" he snapped.

They weaved through the tunnel, following a series of twists and turns, until they finally ran smack into a metal door. A metal door that had large slash marks through it. Claw marks to be exact. Derek immediately glanced through the small window only to duck down sharply. "What is it?" Stiles whispered.

"Chris Argent is inside with three of his goons," Derek said.

"And Ellie?" Stiles asked, hopeful.

Derek however shook his head. "I can't see her. We've got to get them out of there before we can look though."

"How do you plan on that Mr. Alpha Man?" Stiles snorted. At Derek's grin, Stiles swallowed thickly; why does he open his mouth again?

Suddenly Stiles found himself standing in front of the metal door, alone, Derek hiding around the corner out of sight. "I hate you."

"No you don't," Derek said. Stiles could hear the grin in his voice.

"Oh no, I hate you. And if I die, I am going to come haunt your ass," Stiles grumbled. He let out a faint, strangled, whine before looking back to where Derek was hiding. "Do I have to?"

"You do if you want Ellie to get out of here!" Derek snapped.

"Cheap shot," Stiles snorted. With a deep sigh, Stiles stepped up to the door and knocked roughly. Within seconds, one of Chris Argent's men opened the door only to stare down wide eyed at the skinny boy. "Um, hi. I was wondering if you knew a pack of werewolves was attacking your little hideout here?"

"Who the hell are you?" the man snapped.

Stiles couldn't help it. The timing was too perfect and he had always wanted to say it. Stiles immediately narrowed his eyes before taking a step forward. "Your worst nightmare." Then, Stiles punched him directly in the nose.

The man let out a yelp of pain, hands barely grasping his face in time before blood spouted out like a fountain. Immediately, Stiles turned and bolted. Shouts echoed out behind him, one of them being Chris Argent's, and soon footsteps filled the hallway. Just as he turned the first sharp corner, Derek's hand caught hold of his wrist before pulling him into his arms and tucking him against the concrete wall. Stiles' heart was jumping like a rabbit as he clung to Derek's shirt, the sounds of footsteps too close as they passed by. Finally, they began to dissipate, Stiles letting out a sigh of relief.

"A little scared?" Derek smirked against the top of his head.

"Shut up," Stiles snorted, unable to hold back his grin.

"Come on, the room's clear," Derek said before removing his hold on Stiles and walking back around the corner. Cautiously they reproached the metal door, the men having left it slightly ajar as they bolted through it. After taking a second look to make sure the tunnel was clear, they pushed themselves inside.

Where Stiles almost immediately lost his lunch.

Ellie was chained to a table. Not with Handcuffs, but with legit chains. They had cut so deep into her wrists that they had kept them from healing, blooding trickling down her forearms. They had removed her jacket and t-shirt so they could embed and tape wires to her ribs, a car battery plugged in on the other end. The arrow wound in her side was still open, and Stiles was pretty sure it was because part of the arrow was still wedged inside. Healing bruises covered her body where Stiles was sure they took a baseball bat to her, what looked like a possible gun shot in her left shoulder barely even attempting to heal. She looked beaten and battered and, if Stiles hadn't seen her chest move, he would have thought they were too late. Her body was curled into itself as if she was just trying to protect herself from the blows Chris' men were giving her.

Derek thankfully moved forward first, Stiles gripping too tightly to the wall. "Ellie," Derek whispered as he gently grasped her face, pulling her to face him. "Ellie, wake up."

As Ellie began to regain consciousness, she immediately gasped out as her body made a sharp movement to tug away. "No!" she exclaimed as her body squirmed defensively.

"Ellie! Ellie it's ok, it's me, it's Derek and Stiles," Derek coaxed as he cupped her face again, thumb brushing across her cheeks.

The sound Ellie made next would haunt Stiles forever; she sounded broken as she pressed herself into Derek's grasp. None of the old Ellie was there, not the strength or sarcasm. She sounds scared, like she wanted to curl up into Derek and hide from the entire world. "Make it stop, Derek. Please. I just-I want to go home." She sounded human, the strong-head brave Ellie from before had been beaten away, leaving her defenseless and afraid. Stiles wouldn't have even last as long as she did; hell, he didn't when Gerard had him for as little time as he did. Ellie had been at the hands of these men, these hunters, for over twenty four hours. Being tortured by men who had no idea she was part human.

"We're going to get you home, ok? Just hang in there for me," Derek whispered. He then ripped the chains from their bolt on the table, easily loosening them from her wrists and tossing them to the side before lifting her into a sitting position. "Stiles, her jacket."

Stiles forced his legs to move to the side of the room where he found Ellie's leather jacket hanging. At least they were courteous of her clothing. He quickly ripped it from the hook before helping Derek slip Ellie into it. "Derek," Ellie panted. "Derek, Emmett-it's a trap."

"What are you talking about?" Derek questioned.

Ellie's brows were furrowed in irritation as she attempted to catch her breath. "The Argents they-they know Emmet-"she couldn't catch her breath. "They've set a trap for the-the-"

"Alpha Pack," Stiles finished for her, Ellie nodding.

"We need to get you out of here first. Come on," Derek said before slipping an arm beneath her knees and around her waist. With a swift tug, she was in his arms and Stiles was on their heels as he quickly made his way out of the room.

"Derek, we have to warn the others," Stiles reminded him as they weaved back through the tunnel.

"Cover your ears, both of you," Derek warned. Stiles raised a brow curiously as he followed after him. Why? This wasn't the first time he's heard a werewolf roar. Was it-as soon as the howl slipped from Derek's throat it bounced off of the walls and pierced Stiles' eardrums. He yelped out as he clamped his hands over his ears; in closed spaces, howls were deadly. "I told you to cover your ears!" Derek snapped.

Stiles chuckled nervously, hands still gripping his ears just in case. "S-sorry."

"Come on," Derek muttered.

As soon as he turned around however, they were greeted with the barrel of a gun, Chris Argent at the end of it. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," Chris muttered.

Derek let out a growl of warning. "Get out of the way."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Derek. She's Emmett's mate, we need her as bait," Chris attempted.

"And torturing her to death was necessary!?" Derek roared.

"We had to get her to call out to him. It was a needed process," Chris said as if that was the best explanation in the world.

"You're psychotic, you know that?" Stiles grunted at Derek's elbow. "Emmett doesn't care if you kill Ellie. He's planning to come anyway to rip your head off for what you did in North Carolina."

"That Alpha Pack needs to be stopped," Chris dead panned, his patience obviously short. "Put her down, Derek. Now. I don't want to have to shoot you."

Derek, to Stiles' surprise, slowly eased Ellie down to her feet. What was he doing!? That's when Stiles realized Chris was lowering his gun. As soon as the Argent made a step towards Ellie, Derek tackled him, Stiles immediately grabbing Ellie's crumpling form around the waist. Extended claws knocked the gun to the ground, Stiles immediately stepping forward and kicking it into the sewer waters below. The two struggled, Derek snarling and kicking Chris in the stomach, sending him stumbling into the wall before wrapping a clawed hand around his throat. Chris retaliated however as he ripped a knife from his belt and jabbed it into Derek's side, earning him a roar and a quick punch to the jaw. Suddenly there was a shout, one that sent Stiles' stomach plummeting as his grip around Ellie's waist tightened. "Dad!" Allison exclaimed.

As she raised her crossbow to strike Derek, Chris raised a hand to stop her. "Allison no, get the girl! Don't let her get away!" Chris demanded before punching Derek.

When Allison's eyes met Stiles', he immediately began to drag Ellie back into the room. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God-crazy Hunter girl-no, no, no, no, no," he chanted. As soon as he set Ellie safely down against the leg of the table, he slammed the metal door and locked it. He let out a sigh of relief as he stepped back, grinning when he found Allison glaring at him through the small window. "What are you going to do now, Allison?"

"Stiles, don't," Ellie panted.

"Why? She can't-"that's when the lock popped, Stiles' face draining. "Oh, she could do that. She has a key. Of course, Argent daughter."

Allison kicked the door open, crossbow in hand and a smirk pulled across her face. "Hello, Stiles," she cooed.

Stiles' eyes narrowed as he stood protectively in front of where Ellie was sitting. "Back off Allison. I don't-I don't want to hurt you," Stiles swallowed.

"Not likely. Get out, that monster has to stay here with us," Allison warned.

"No. You'll have to-have to go through me to get to her," Stiles muttered shakily. Good lord he liked Allison a lot better without a weapon.

"Fine, you're forcing me to do this, remember that," Allison reminded him as she lifted her crossbow to eye level.

Stiles flinched as he waited for the impact, but a sudden scream forced his eyes open. Ellie was on top of Allison and bending her wrists back roughly forcing the Argent girl to her knees, the crossbow feet away. "_Don't_ threaten him," Ellie snarled, eyes glowing blue, "or I will rip your scum-filled throat out."

"You can't-can't kill me," Allison hissed, crumpling beneath the pain.

Ellie's eyes narrowed, claws extending. "You're lucky that fact reins true." With a sharp punch to the jaw, Allison was out cold on the floor. "Bitch," Ellie muttered as she rubbed her knuckles, Stiles immediately grabbing her arm as support when her body swayed.

"Good Lord, are you alright?" Stiles gaped.

"Better than alright," Ellie chuckled faintly. "I've been wanting to do that for-for a long time."

Stiles couldn't help but grin. "Feel better?"

"I do actually," Ellie sighed, leaning heavy in his arms. "Stiles? Derek."

That's all the hint Stiles needed before he looped her arm around his shoulders and led her from the room. The sound of fighting had ceased from the tunnel, making it easier for them to make their way towards the exit. Derek must have chased Chris out of the sewers, or both of them were now dead in the waters below. "Almost there, Ellie."

"Stiles? He loves you," Ellie whispered suddenly, almost too softly. "He was just-he was scared. After what Kate did, he was afraid you'd be hurt. That he would hurt you by accident someday, that you'd try to help him and he'd-he'd hurt you. And then you'd l-leave."

Stiles could tell she was struggling to talk, let alone breathe, and gently hushed her. "I know Ellie, but you can trust that I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what I have to do, but I'm here for good. Mates, remember? I'm going to do whatever I have to to make him happy, I promise."

Ellie was smiling. "I like you. I don't want to kill you like the others." Stiles was one hundred percent sure she was talking out of blood loss at this point, but still couldn't hold back his smile. "Take care of him, please."

"You're going to help too though, got it? You're the little sister, you have to help keep him in line. You have no choice but to stick around at this point, ok?" Stiles reminded her.

Ellie nodded. "Ok."

Suddenly gunfire echoed through the sewers, explosions shaking the tunnels. "What the hell is that!?" Stiles exclaimed. Thankfully Derek came around the corner seconds later, seriousness sketched into his brooding face. "What's going on?"

"Are you alright?" Derek demanded first. When Stiles nodded, Derek sharply lifted Ellie into his arms. "The Alpha Pack showed up. The Argents had bombs set up and are now opening fire on them."

"Is the rest of the pack alright?" Stiles asked as he followed after Derek's retreating form.

"They're fine. Peter and Boyd helped me disable Chris before they ran to meet up with Scott and the others while I came back here," Derek explained.

"We have to get out of here before Emmett shows up," Stiles said. "I really don't want to find out how right Peter was about his 'favor' for you."

As they weaved their way back through the tunnel, the entrance of the sewer coming into sight along with the sound of snarling roars, snapping teeth, and gun fire, Derek glanced back at him. "Stick close," he warned.

It was a war zone out there. Alphas were attacking Hunters, all armed with either a gun or a knife. Land mines were exploding occasionally with a wrong step, pond water and dirt shooting sky high. Stiles immediately grasped the back of Derek's shirt as grass rained down over them, an alpha almost toppling them over. There was screaming, and snarling, and the bubbling of blood; if he hadn't closed his eyes, he was one hundred percent sure he was going to blow. Thankfully they reached the forest within minutes, Peter and the rest of the pack waiting for them. Peter gently took Ellie from Derek's arms so he could address his pack. "Emmett is getting what he wanted, but that doesn't mean we need to get involved."

"Good, let's get out of here. I hope they rip each other to shreds," Erica snorted before taking Boyd's arm and walking away.

As the pack began to head back to the cars, Derek pulled Stiles back. "Are you ok?" Derek asked again.

Stiles grinned up at him. "Totally. I totally took care of Allison."

"Ellie knocked her out, didn't she," Derek smirked.

"Maybe," Stiles snorted in response. He then stepped closer to Derek before smiling up at him. "We did it though. She's coming back home, with us."

Derek kissed him, hand cupping the back of his neck to pull him closer. Which wasn't necessary as Stiles pressed eagerly into it. God, Stiles could kiss him forever; it was warm, and welcoming, and good Lord did it make Stiles' body do-_things_. "You're staying the night, right?"

Stiles gaped at him. "Seriously? Do I even need to be asked?"

"Your father's the Sheriff, Stiles," Derek reminded him.

"So," Stiles muttered. At Derek's bite to his nose, he groaned. "Ok, ok, I'll ask when we friggin' get back. Mood ruiner." When Derek kissed him again, tongue sliding along his bottom lip, Stiles couldn't hold back the moan Derek easily swallowed. "I so forgive you."

Derek grinned victoriously before taking Stiles' hand. "Let's go home."

They made their way through the trees, the pack coming into view moments later. Wow, they caught up fast! Were they even walking that fast though? But then Stiles realized they weren't moving, all of them stock still where they were standing. "What's going on?" Stiles questioned.

Derek pulled him up to where Peter was standing at the front of the pack, only to freeze in place. Emmett was standing mere feet away, blood trickling from a closing gash in his temple. He had survived, and he had found them. Derek immediately pulled Stiles behind him as he stepped to block Ellie and Peter from view. "Emmett," he snarled, eyes flashing red.

"Derek," Emmett chuckled as he lifted his head, eyes flashing red in return. "I believe you have something of mine, and I'm here to collect her _back_."


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett looked like crap, if Stiles was going to be honest. He had obviously been shot, multiple times, a large stab wound having seeped through the thigh of his jeans. The blood dripping from his claws, blood dribbling from his lips as he spoke, was what made all of that melt away; even half-dead he looked terrifying.

"It's been a long time, Derek. Hell, little Ellie and I hadn't heard from you in-well, let's see here-a good four or five years! A bit long to ignore your family, isn't it?" Emmett questioned. Stiles could hear the deep hatred behind it.

"You know why I left," Derek snapped.

"Right, of course! That stupid, prying little sister of yours," Emmett smirked. Derek and Peter both snarled at that point, Emmett raising his hands up in mock defense. "Ah, the sister's death still a little _touchy_ in the Hale family I see."

"Get out of the way, Emmett. Your business is with the Argents, not us," Peter demanded, Ellie tucked into his chest.

Emmett however, shook his head as he crossed his arms with a sigh. Suddenly Stiles realized other Alpha Pack members had begun to show up, their red eyes glowing in the shadows of the trees. "No, I've done my job with the Argents. Their blood is spilled, his army is dead, and now I intend to finish my last little issue of business here in Beacon Hills."

"What the hell does that mean? What are you going to do, kill her? For what!? She hasn't done anything to you!" Stiles suddenly found himself shouting.

When those piercing red eyes zeroed in on him, Stiles swallowed. "So, this is the human boy I've heard so much about. You, the sheriff's son, are the boy who runs with wolves. Assisting them, saving them, and plotting with them. And now, as I can see, _mating_ with them," Emmett smirked, tongue licking his lips. "You've got quite the little gaggle here Derek." Derek snarled, taking the defense position, the rest of the pack immediately mimicking his stance. Emmett grinned as his claws sharply grew, his knees bending. "This is what I've been waiting for."

Emmett was the first to attack, Peter grabbing Stiles by the collar of the shirt before pulling him to the left and into the trees. Stiles stumbled after him, body slamming into the trunk of a tree as soon as Peter released his hold to set Ellie down into the leaves. "Ellie-Ellie sweet-heart, I'm going to go help Derek, alright? Stay here with Stiles. If any alpha comes by, do your best," Peter whispered.

Ellie's hand suddenly snapped up and snagged Peter's wrist, keeping him in front of her. "Please, don't-don't kill him. I don't-please, he's all I've-"

Stiles frowned as Peter gently hushed her, loosening her hold on him to cup her cheek. "I know, Ellie, but we might not have a choice. I'm sorry," he said before kissing her forehead. As he stood up he immediately pointed at Stiles who sharply straightened up. "Watch her, understand?"

"Of-of course," Stiles muttered. Peter then took off running into the fight behind them. Not many of the alphas had shown up, Erica and Scott easily able to two-team one of them while Isaac, Jackson, and Boyd took on the other two, all five of them jumping the last alpha who jumped out from the trees. Derek and Peter were trying to handle Emmett, but he was a big guy, easily tossing Peter back into a tree before sharply swinging his arm back to strike Derek. Trying to ignore the fact that none of them could get a hold of Emmett, and tired of feeling his stomach twinge every time Derek was hit, Stiles turned to Ellie. He knelt down in front of her, hands grasping her tucked up knees. "Ellie?"

She was crying, hands balled in the end of her shirt. "He's all I've got Stiles," she choked. "He's my mate, and he's been there. He was there when Derek was hurt, when Derek left, when the Argent's came, and when-and when I was dying. The burns were bad, Stiles, and they were _everywhere_. I couldn't move for-for days and everything hurt so badly. But Emmett-God, Emmett was there."

"Ellie, he's trying to kill our pack. Hell, he wants to kill you too!" Stiles reminded her.

"He's just lost," Ellie whispered, defeated. "He's my mate, Stiles. How can I-?"

Stiles couldn't blame her. How do you survive when your mate runs off to join a murderous alpha pack? Then calls you a traitor, vowing to kill you if you get in his way. Stiles wouldn't know what he'd do, let alone what to say to Ellie now. "I'm sorry Ellie." A pained roar tore his attention away. Emmett had wolfed out, claws now halfway through Derek's side, other hand tight around Peter's neck. "No!" Stiles exclaimed before jumping to his feet. He wasn't thinking, he was only listening to the beating of his heart. He bolted from the trees, grabbed a large branch, and as soon as he reached Emmett, slammed it into the back of his head. Emmett's hold on the two werewolves immediately dropped, Derek spurting blood from his lips as Peter crumpled to the ground. Stiles' victory dance lasted mere seconds however when Emmett slowly turned around to face him. "You have turned out to be more of a pest than I thought," Emmett snapped.

Stiles felt the air push from his lungs when Emmett punched him in the gut, knocking him back a few feet into the leaves until he came to rest roughly against a fallen tree. "Stiles!" Derek exclaimed only to recoil into himself, blood spilling from the wounds in his side.

Emmett chuckled as he followed after Stiles who was holding his stomach in pain, his chest burning as he attempted to regain himself. When his vision finally cleared and he found Emmett stalking towards him, he immediately scrambled to try and get to his feet. "Now I see why Derek chose you as his mate. You've got spunk, and even a little bravery for a human, going up against an alpha like me and all," Emmett grinned. He sharply kicked Stiles in the ribs, Stiles biting his lip in an attempt not to scream. "But, as a human, you can only do so much to be the hero."

Stiles could hear Derek shouting, Scott's yelp somewhere off in the distance. The rest of the Alpha Pack had showed up. Stiles was trying to breathe but his body ached; good God it was like Gerard all over again but ten times worse! He flinched when Emmett raised his hand again, but this time he felt another body land in front of him. Ellie had jumped in the way, claws digging into the wrist of the hand that had made a swing on Stile. "I told you not to touch him, _ever_," Ellie snarled.

Emmett's burning red eyes glowered down at her. "You're really going to stand up to me again?"

"You're not the man I fell in love with," Ellie grumbled. "So yeah, I'm going to rip your throat out." With that she punched him in the face before kicking his knee in. "Run!" she exclaimed down to Stiles before taking off in a full sprint.

Stiles didn't need to be told twice as he scuttled away, glancing back in time to see Ellie push off of a tree and kick the pursuing Emmett in the face again. Within seconds Stiles was at Derek's side, heaving him into a sitting position before grasping his face. "Derek? Come on man, stick with me," Stiles coaxed.

Derek's eyes rolled back briefly before he shook his head and focused on Stiles. "You're-you're alright," he whispered.

"Yeah, Ellie saved me after I pummeled Emmett with a stick," Stiles muttered. He gently peeled back Derek's leather coat only to sigh in relief; at least he was healing. Slowly, but the blood was attempting to clot.

"Ellie-she's taking on Emmett alone?" Derek gaped, wincing as Stiles lifted his shirt. "The rest of the pack? Peter?"

Stiles glanced back to find Peter out cold, Erica, Isaac, Scott, Jackson and Boyd all surrounded by five alphas. "They're-they're hanging in there buddy," Stiles whispered.

Suddenly Ellie was thrown passed them, her body slamming into the tree mere feet away. Stiles sharply pulled Derek to his feet just as Emmett came barreling through, Ellie barely managing to tuck and roll between his open legs. She quickly jumped back to her feet, stabbing her claws into his spine before then kicking him into the base of the tree. Emmett swung violently, but Ellie had already backed up to where Stiles was propping Derek up. "What do we do?" Ellie questioned as she pushed them protectively behind her.

"I-I don't know. Peter's out cold, the pack's a little tied up, and Derek's out of commission," Stiles quickly explained, eyes glued to Emmett as he turned threateningly towards them. "Any plans here, Ellie? Because right now, we don't have many options."

Ellie was glancing around the forest briefly as she slowly pushed them back away from the bleeding Emmett, her eyes obviously locking on something off in the distance. "How fast can you run, stick-boy?" she asked, amusement in her tone.

At least she was sounding more like Ellie again. "Fast enough; kind of have to be when you 'run with werewolves'," Stiles snorted.

"Want to be a distraction?" Ellie questioned.

Stiles swallowed, eyes wide. "_No_," Derek answered instead. "He's not-he's not in this fight, Ellie."

"Well sweetie, I don't think he has a choice at the moment," Ellie said. She quickly shifted Stiles away from Derek's side, taking the full of his weight before quickly backing up. "Better start running."

Stiles gulped as he looked up at Emmett who was only staring at Ellie. No, more of where her hands were on Derek's body: one hand tight on Derek's exposed hip, the other grasping his hand. So, there still was a bit of Ellie's mate in there. "She was always talking about him, wasn't she? Derek, I mean," Stiles called. This immediately earned him Emmett's attention, his eyes glowing bright red, and Stiles smirked widely. "Derek meant a lot to her. Hell, ten bucks she thought they were going to be mates until he left her all alone."

He hated himself for what he was saying, but it was partially true information. Which was obviously hitting home when Emmett let out a large snarl. "You know nothing, _human_."

"I know enough. Ellie chose Derek minutes after she got into town, and even chose to protect Derek's pack when you needed help getting your revenge on the people who killed your guys' family," Stiles added. Again, he felt like his stomach was burning up at throwing Ellie under the bus, but she did stick him out here alone with the alpha of a freaking Alpha Pack! "Face it dude. She de-mated you."

Emmett lunged then, Stiles barely ducking out of the way before he took off in the opposite direction. He was sprinting, the sound of snarling and snapping at his heels again. How did Stiles always end up in this position? He darted right, ran a few feet before then jumping between two twin trees which Emmett easily bashed through, bark raining down over Stiles. He didn't look back, not caring to see how close Emmett was to snapping his neck; bobbing, weaving, ducking, and sprinting as hard as his skinny legs would take him. After taking a quick left, Stiles suddenly realized he was cornered by a too-large boulder. He sharply turned on his heel to find Emmett closing in, claws out and fangs glistening. "I am going to enjoy ripping you limb from limb," Emmett grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Destroying that pathetic alpha's mate would give me no greater pleasure."

Yeah, no Stiles was really going to be sick now. Where the hell was Ellie? He had been running for long enough! She might have been half-werewolf, but she was still quick on her feet. Stiles had been witness to that more than once. That's when something large and round plunged through Emmett's chest, skin and what looked like pieces of his heart, dangling off of the sharpened end. The alpha's eyes widened but mere seconds later, the lights faded from his eyes as he collapsed to the ground. There, standing behind him panting, was Ellie. "Well, that worked," she beamed.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief before throwing his hands up. "Where have you been!? I've been running for like-five minutes," he mumbled.

Ellie rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Don't be a baby. You needed the exercise," she chuckled. "Now come on, Erica and Boyd chased off the remaining members of the Alpha Pack, and Scott, Jackson, and Isaac are taking care of Derek and Peter. I know he'll want you to be there with him to hold his hand."

Stiles punched her in the shoulder. "Jerk."

"Only to my brother-in-law," Ellie teased.

His face flushed immediately, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "Slow-slow down there turbo," he mumbled, unable to hold back his smile.

Ellie linked her arm through his, but as soon as she opened her mouth to retaliate, sharp claws protruded through her stomach. Emmett's voice was low as he lowered his head to her ear, Stiles jumping back in horror. "I'll see-see you in hell, Ella-belle."

When he ripped his claws back, Ellie crumpled to the ground, hands trying to keep the blood from seeping out. Emmett made a desperate swing at Stiles, ripping the front of his shirt but thankfully not hitting skin. Stiles scrambled away, back resting against the trunk of a tree as he stared up wide eyed at the completely destroyed alpha in front of him. How was Emmett alive, let alone still standing!

"S-Stiles, run," Ellie whimpered. She was already too pale. "Please, run."

Stiles was gaping like a fish; how the hell could he just run!? Suddenly Emmett roared out as something tackled him from behind, Peter's head appearing over Emmett's shoulder. The two fought briefly, Ellie's foot kicking out to knock Emmett to his knees. Then, with a quick apology, Peter snapped Emmett's neck. Emmett hit the leaves in a heap, his body never to move again.

Peter immediately turned to Ellie, Stiles managing to regain himself enough to crawl over to them. Ellie was bleeding worse than he had ever seen, the hole in her stomach bigger than he had originally thought. Her skin was snow white, her eyes bloodshot as Peter slipped his jacket off to help press into the hole. But Stiles knew it wasn't enough, and the look on both Peter and Ellie's face confirmed his suspicions. "Who knew-who knew love would kill me in the end," Ellie attempted to chuckle, blood drooling down her chin as she coughed.

"E-Ellie," Stiles stared, hands hovering over the blood.

"I need to get Derek, Stiles stay here with her," Peter said before taking off back through the trees.

Stiles gently lifted Ellie's head into his lap, Ellie grasping his hand tightly in hers as the other uselessly attempted to clot the blood with Peter's jacket. She was dying and this time-this time it didn't look like she was going to make it out this time around. "I'm sorry, Ellie, I'm-I'm so sorry."

Ellie however gently hushed him as the tears welled up in his eyes. "You didn't c-claw me, darlin'," she whispered. Stiles' grip only tightened around her hand as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "You're-you're going to take care of Derek, you hear? He n-needs you, and you-nng-you need him."

"Shhh, don't-don't talk alright?" Stiles hushed. Ellie's eyes were beginning to flutter, her fingers loosening around his hand. "No-God dammit no, Ellie come on. You have to stick around alright? Please, Derek needs you, I need you, hell this whole damn pack needs you!"

But Ellie wasn't breathing, her body too still. She looked like she had merely fallen asleep.

"I-no, please. Wake up, come on _wake up_!" Stiles pleaded, the tears too much as they dripped from his chin. "You always make it through these things. Just-you have to wake up, ok? You promised…"

"Stiles!" Derek's voice called through the trees. Stiles couldn't breathe let alone call out to him. He didn't have to however, for as soon as Derek made it to the clearing, he stumbled to a stop. "E-Ellie?"

"She's not breathing, Derek," Stiles choked out, half-sobbing.

Derek collapsed down next to her, hands cupping her face like he always did. "I can't hear her-her heart. What the hell did Emmett do to her? Ellie? Ellie you've got to wake up, you hear me? Ellie!"

Stiles wiped at his face with his sleeve before lowering Ellie's head into the leaves. He then pulled Derek's hands away from her body and wrapped them around his shoulders, forcing Derek close. The alpha attempted to fight back briefly but immediately clung to Stiles, hot wet tears soaking into his neck as Derek pulled him close. "I'm so-so sorry Derek," Stiles whispered, hands threading through his hair.

The rest of the pack was there then, all circled around them. Erica immediately clung to Boyd, Isaac holding Scott on his feet when the kid's legs buckled. Ellie, the girl who stumbled into Beacon Hills and gave them all a home with food and beds, the one who was supportive and there to listen when needed, was gone.

Ellie Wild, was dead.

"Stiles, get the pack out of here. I'll-I'll handle Ellie and Emmett's burials," Peter whispered through teary eyes.

Stiles managed a nod before hauling Derek to his feet and leading him away from the scene, the rest of the pack filing after them. "Stiles?" Scott called from behind them. "Is Ellie really-?"

"Let's get everyone home. I think-I think that's what we need right now," Stiles said. "C-come on."

Stiles had made sure everyone had gotten home safely before he drove Derek back to Ellie's. Peter was nowhere in sight, but Stiles said nothing about it as he led Derek upstairs. He slowly undressed him, peeling off each layer of dirtied and bloodied piece of clothing. Once they were both down to their boxers, Derek obviously enjoying boxer-briefs more, they slid beneath the covers. Both were on their sides, Derek's arms tight around Stiles as he pressed his forehead to the alpha's sternum, hand warm on his hip. "I'm sorry, Derek."

"I never got to thank her, for what she's done," Derek whispered, fingers trailing down Stiles' spine. "I thought she was going to be around forever, you know? Nothing-nothing stopped her."

"I just wish that it wasn't Emmett. That he didn't-she needed him. She needed her mate," Stiles frowned, pulling Derek tighter. "I can't imagine what she was feeling, knowing her mate betrayed her, betrayed what they believed in. In the end it killed her."

Stiles couldn't help but kiss Derek, hand cupping his jaw to keep him pinned. Derek tightened his hold, one hand drifting to trace across the waistband of Stiles' shorts. After a few long, precious minutes, Derek pulled away. "Is it-can you stay tonight?" Derek breathed.

Stiles couldn't help but grin as he nosed into Derek's jaw, trailing chaste pecks down his neck. "I called my dad and said I'd be at Scott's who's already ready to back my story up," he explained between kisses. After reaching his collar bone, Stiles lifted his head so his eyes were level with Derek's. "You need to go to sleep."

"After that?" Derek grumbled. "You, are a God damn tease."

"Says you. Have you seen yourself? Everything you do is damn teasing," Stiles snorted.

Derek laughed through the next kiss. "Sorry about that," he sighed. They settled down again, this time with Stiles' cheek resting against Derek's chest. Fingers trailing along Stiles' back, he began to lull to sleep against the sound of Derek's heartbeat. "Stiles, I'm sorry you had to-to witness that today."

Stiles immediately shook his head. "She needed someone there for her in-in the end. I'm glad she didn't have to be alone after that. Nobody deserves to die alone," he whispered. "Especially not her."

"Stay with me," Derek whispered, words low in his chest so only Stiles could hear.

"_Always_."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been almost a week, things in the pack beginning to piece back together. Stiles had stayed with Derek for two more nights after Ellie's death before he had to return home. None of them were use to the fact that Ellie really wasn't there anymore; twice Peter walked into the kitchen only for his eyes to drift to the empty room, his frown deepening. Stiles would catch Derek standing in front of Ellie's door, hand making a weak move for the handle, only to turn and walk back downstairs. Erica whined about not having another girl to back her up, but everyone could see how her eyes didn't match her grin. Even Stiles found himself running his hand across the hood of Ellie's Chevelle every time he passed by.

It was always the innocent ones, the fighters, the good guys, who got it in the end, huh?

Stiles went to the house everyday after school where he found Derek always waiting for him out front. Sometimes they'd go out to eat, or Stiles would attempt to cook something at the house. Now he was no Ellie, but he's had some practice over the years since his mom died; his dad and he had to eat something besides fast food. Then they'd watch crappy T.V, something Derek was slowly getting into as he yelled at the obnoxious housewives on the screen. Stiles had the deepest urge to video tape him and not only show the rest of the pack, but the whole town. Then he'd remind himself that Derek only showed this to Stiles, this side of him was for Stiles, and he wanted it to stay like that.

Today, Stiles' head was pillowed in Derek's lap, Derek tracing designs along Stiles' arm as he grumbled at the show. Right now it just so happened to be reruns of the show 'Big Brother'. "That girl's an idiot, that dude's completely lying to her. I can hear the guy's heart racing from here!" Derek growled.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh as he took the hand tracing against his skin and pulled it tighter around himself. "Can you really hear his heart?"

"No, but just his body language and that completely fake smirk give him away," Derek muttered.

"You mean like that time you tried to flirt with the receptionist at the station?" Stiles grinned. He received no comment to this. Stiles rolled over into his back so he could look up at the brooding werewolf. "Have you ever watched yourself try to flirt? It's kind of funny."

"How has it gone for you?" Derek grunted.

"Well your form of flirting towards me was painful, and broke personal space boundaries, but I'm not complaining. Just keep that form towards me, got it?" he said, eyebrows waggling.

This earned him a faint chuckle. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"But I'm your idiot, so you're just going to have to get use to it," Stiles said proudly.

Derek bent down and kissed him, Stiles pressing into it with a grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Derek whispered before pulling back.

The front door opened then, neither of the boys paying attention. Peter had gone off doing-whatever the hell Peter does, nobody really cares enough to ask. "Anything exciting on the list of Peter duties today?" Stiles called.

They only received a snort for an answer. Must have been exciting. Suddenly Derek was sniffing the air, Stiles perking up as he watched him. "Apples and-and mint," he whispered.

Both of them bolted upright at that point, eyes staring in horror when they realized who was standing in the doorway. Covered in dirt, dried blood, and more dirt, was Ellie. One arm was still weakly clutching her stomach, her blue eyes narrowed at the two staring dumbly at her from the couch. "Well? Are you just going to sit there like gaping fish, or are you going to help-help me out here?" she snapped, voice hoarse.

Derek was at her side in seconds, quickly leading her to the closest chair and setting her down. "Good God, Ellie-what the hell happened? We thought you were dead!" Stiles exclaimed as Derek stood to grab a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Ellie hissed, "so did I."

"Peter buried you, did the ritual and everything," Derek added, gently lifting the glass to Ellie's lips.

She finished it in seconds. "Yeah well, I'm glad he didn't have the heart to split me in half," she panted.

"Do you remember anything? I mean-it's been a whole week since you-since you keeled off," Stiles explained.

Ellie pursed her lips then, eyes staring at the floor as if to collect her thoughts. "I don't-I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up I was in a box. My stomach hadn't healed, but it had stopped bleeding at least. I was weak and tired and so damn sore, but I just wanted out of that stupid box. A box that Peter decided to cover in stupid wolfsbane mind you!" Ellie snorted.

"How did you get out then?" Stiles questioned.

"Wolfsbane has less of an effect on half-breeds," Derek explained.

"Hurts like a bitch, but won't melt my skin off when I touch it," Ellie clarified. "So it made it easier to bust out. Then, after digging my way through three feet of dirt, I managed to find my way back here. Although I think I caused a car accident…..I guess people aren't use to see a half-dead girl walking the streets, eh?"

"You walked all the way here!?" Stiles exclaimed.

"What else was I supposed to do? Fly? Peter didn't leave me a cell phone. I highly doubt he was thinking I'd pop back up like a fresh daisy while he was burying my dead body, Stiles," she snorted, immediately wincing as she clung to her stomach.

"We need to get you cleaned up. Who knows what kinds of things have started growing in that wound," Derek mumbled, pulling Ellie back into his arms before heading to the stairs.

Once Derek slipped Ellie from her jacket, boots, and jeans, leaving her in her bra and boy shorts, Stiles felt his breath catch. The bullet wound in her shoulder had healed, but the arrow wound with the chunk of wood still embedded in her side screamed with a bright red. The bruises had healed from the baseball bat, only black burn marks left over from where the battery had been attached to her skin. The biggest wound, Emmett's arm hole, was still tinted with blood and freshly opened skin. It looked like it had attempted to heal over the past few days, but it still looked ugly and mean.

Stiles helped clean Ellie up, washing the dirt and blood from her hair as Derek helped keep her standing. They gently scrubbed away the stale blood from her skin, removing the chunk of arrow rod, before Stiles slowly made his way around the gaping hole through her middle; it was a freaking miracle she was alive let alone walking! How the hell Emmett managed to miss her spine would always remain a mystery to him. After Derek medicated and bandaged her up, Stiles retrieving fresh clothes for her, they put her back into bed. "Promise you two will be here when I wake up, alright? I want-I want to make sure this isn't just some kind of sick dream," Ellie muttered.

Derek ruffled her hair before standing from the side of her bed. "We'll be here kid, promise," he said, Stiles nodding in agreement. They both waited until she finally fell asleep before leaving the room and making their way downstairs. "I still can't believe it."

"How is it even physically possibly?" Stiles mumbled. "Ellie died, she died, Derek. All of us saw it. You just can't pop back alive, can you?"

Derek chewed on his bottom lip briefly before shaking his head. "When Peter ran me through, I don't know if I died, but I woke up hours later. The only problem with this scenario is that Ellie's wound was critical, and considering she's a half-breed, there's no way she could have survived."

"It's a damn miracle then," Stiles beamed, Derek nodding in agreement before throwing his arm around Stiles shoulder and kissing his temple. Stiles let out a sigh as he pulled Derek to a stop in the hallway, pulling them flush chest to chest. "Now, we have one little issue to deal with."

Derek nuzzled himself against Stiles' neck, running his tongue along the shell of his ear. Stiles' grip tightened against the back of Derek's tank as he bit back a moan. "Mmmm, and what's that?"

"We have to tell the rest of the pack," Stiles mumbled, eyes glossing over.

"Now?" Derek hummed as he kissed against Stiles' jaw.

"Yes now you-nng-horny were," Stiles muttered as he regrettably pushed Derek back. "If they find out we waited, they'll rip both of our throats out." Derek let out an irritated groan as he dropped all of his weight onto Stiles who was barely able to catch him in time. "Come on Sour Wolf, let's go tell the kiddies."

Jackson and Lydia were the first to arrive, Peter and the others popping up mere minutes later. "Well, what was so important all of us had to show up here?" Peter demanded as he collapsed down into his lounge chair.

"Well, Derek and I have something important to show you," Stiles beamed.

"But you can't have a conniption, got it?" Derek added.

Lydia immediately sat up with a gasp and a huge smile that worried Stiles, who took a small step back. "Are you two getting married!?"

"What?!" Stiles flailed, Peter, Erica, and Jackson snorting.

"No," Derek said shortly.

"Well then what is so important that it couldn't wait till tomorrow?" Jackson demanded. "We're missing the Lacrosse meeting for this."

Derek made a move for the stairs, Stiles smiling brightly. "You can't freak out, ok? She's tired, and a little irritated, and weak, and probably does not want to be woken up right now."

"What did you get? A dog or something?" Scott questioned.

"I'm out if it's a freaking cat," Erica scowled.

"But I like cats," Isaac said timidly. "And dogs too. I hope it's a puppy."

"You're such a toddler, you know that right?" Erica teased, Isaac frowning. Scott gave his arm a sympathetic pat.

"Seriously you guys, you have to calm down. If you go all wolf on her, she will rip you all to shreds," Stiles muttered.

"It's not that stupid Argent bitch is it? If you're hoarding her ass, I will rip you to shreds," Erica growled as she jumped to her feet.

Boyd immediately pulled her back down. "No, I would not hoard Allison Argent in this house," Stiles ground out. Ok, maybe he was still a little sore at Allison for what she did, but who could blame him?

"Besides, the Argents left town after the attack. Chris almost lost an arm, and a lot of his men were ripped apart during the fight," Scott added. "He probably wants to lay low until the-ugh-the _massacre_ is sorted through." Stiles nodded in agreement; some poor worker found the dead bodies around the sewer the next day and his dad had been working late for the past week trying to identify the shredded bodies.

"Good riddance," Erica snorted.

Suddenly all of them perked up, eyes wide in horror. Stiles turned to find Derek and Ellie making their way down the stairs, Derek's arm firm around her waist to keep her standing. Once they stepped down into the hallway, she gripped Derek's shirt with her free hand in an attempt to straighten her body all the way up. "Hey mutts," she smiled.

Silence blanketed the room them, Peter slowly standing from his chair. "Ellie?" he whispered.

"Holy shit! You're the living dead!" Erica gaped as she shot to her feet, Lydia squealing as she hid behind Jackson.

"Walking dead actually," Ellie shot back with a smirk.

"But how is this possible? You-you were dead, Ellie. I put you to rest myself, both Emmett and you," Peter said in disbelief.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Ellie muttered as she narrowed her eyes, Derek pinching her side in warning.

"When did you pop back up?" Jackson questioned.

"Yesterday I think. It took a long time to dig myself back up, so once I was back on the surface, I laid in the grass for awhile. After I had enough energy to walk, I started hiking my way back here," Ellie explained. "I think I made it back a few hours ago."

"You must have been a sight to see," Isaac grinned.

"Tell me about it," Stiles mumbled. "I'll probably hear stories from my dad later about the crazies calling them about a zombie girl."

Peter approached her then, Derek gently shifting behind her as Peter gently cupped her face. He then motioned for her stomach. When she lifted the bandage, they found blood had already begun to lightly seep through it. But the rest of her skin looked perfect again, even the arrow wound had sealed to a minor cut. "You really have come back from the dead," Peter smiled. "Not sure how the hell it happened, but you did it sweet-heart."

The rest of the pack stood after that, Erica being the first to bravely hug Ellie, Isaac right behind her. They then settled in the sitting room, Stiles and Derek pinning Ellie between them on the couch, and began to go over their week's events since Ellie's been gone. They told her about Stiles' dad investigating the sewer massacre, how the Argents bolted from town the same night of the attack, how many men they lost, and how what was left of the Alpha Pack seemed to have gone under ground.

They were back to normal, all of them laughing and teasing, telling old family stories. Stiles and Peter cooked dinner this time, Derek putting Ellie out of commission from the kitchen for at least a week. After eating, the pack slowly filed out. Ellie and Derek cleaned the kitchen, despite the alpha's orders. Peter retired to bed while Stiles moved out to the back porch to call his dad, asking if he could stay the night. He knew Derek would need the help with Ellie, whether or not he would admit this fact or not was a whole different story.

As soon as Stiles hung up his phone and pocketed it, the back door slid open. "Thought I'd find you out here," Ellie smiled as she stepped out onto the porch, Derek on her heels. "Did he give you the ok?"

"He did. I told him you were sick, and he gave me the go ahead," Stiles said, grasping Derek's arms as the alpha folded them around his shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

Ellie shrugged as she gently ran a hand over her stomach. "I'm just happy to be here. A little pain is worth it in my opinion."

"Can't help but agree with you there," Derek grunted. "It's a damn miracle if you ask me."

"But this also means we know a lot less about half-breeds than we thought. Obviously they're just as hard to kill as full-breeds," Ellie chuckled.

"Why don't you head up to the bathroom so we can redress your bandages?" Stiles suggested. "We haven't done them since your shower."

"If you want to suck face with alpha boy, all you need to do is ask," Ellie winked. Stiles gaped, Derek laughing into his hair as Ellie merely waved back at them. "Use protection!"

Stiles muttered a few obscenities into Derek's skin, not caring if the half-breed heard or not. "Today has been eventful," Derek said as he let his arm fall down to Stiles' waist so his chin could tuck into his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" Stiles whispered as he turned his head, nose brushing against Derek's cheek.

"Better than before," Derek said as he shifted so they were eye to eye. "Especially now."

Stiles kissed him, Derek flipping him so they were chest to chest with one swift motion. He could stay forever like this, wrapped up in Derek's warmth, kissing him until they were both breathless. Hell, Stiles was still half-convinced that this was all just a dream, too good to be true. He pressed into the kiss, shifted his body just right against Derek that made the larger man moan, which Stiles immediately gulped down eagerly. He made Derek feel like this. Stiles Stilinski, the awkwardest kid in Beacon Hills, was able to make Derek Hale, the hottest man in Beacon Hills, squirm. Plead. "Stiles," Derek panted before kissing the younger boy roughly again.

"Yes?" Stiles couldn't help but grin against him, hips rolling. Derek immediately pressed Stiles against the house, pinning his arms above his head. Just as they began to kiss again, tongue dancing and teeth lightly nipping at lips, the bathroom window slid open.

"Would you stop dry humping down there?" Ellie suddenly shouted before Derek could eat Stiles alive. "Come fix the living dead girl and then you can continue doing the deed!"

Derek growled as red eyes flashed up to the bathroom window she was yelling from. "I'm starting to wish you stayed dead!" he snapped.

"Liar!" Ellie called with a giggle before ducking back inside.

Derek snorted in annoyance, but Stiles released one hand to pull his attention back to him. "We have all night together, remember?" Stiles reminded him.

He grinned at this, nipping Stiles' bottom lip. "Then we have a lot to look forward to."

Stiles immediately pulled him back down into a sharp kiss, Derek's tongue immediately exploring. After almost a full minute, Stiles found the smallest ounce of strength to pull away. "Alright, you need to get upstairs now before I start ripping your clothes off," Stiles growled.

"Don't tempt me," Derek muttered. With a last chaste kiss, he ducked inside the house, shouting up at Ellie as he went.

Stiles however didn't follow, letting himself fall back against the house. This was his life, here with Derek and Ellie and the rest of the pack. With terrifying Alpha Packs, Hunter families beating him up, best friends dating Hunters trying to kill Derek and the pack, dead werewolves rising up again, and now being the mate to an alpha. This was his second family though, this was his life, these were the people he was going to try to protect human or not for as long as he could, no matter what.

And Stiles wouldn't have it any other way.

"Stiles! He's being mean to me!" Ellie suddenly whined out of the bathroom window again.

"Well, if you'd hold still then we wouldn't be having an issue right now," Derek growled after her.

"Stiiiiillllleeeeeessssss," Ellie whined as she dangled her head out the window.

"Don't lean like that! You're stomach is ripped apart enough!" Derek exclaimed as he grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her back inside.

"Now I'm bleeding again."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours."

"Not even. Would you hold still?"

"Did you miss me Derek?"

"We're not having this conversation right now."

"Aw, you missed me."

"Stop moving! You already know the answer to your stupid question anyway."

"It's weird dying, isn't it? Didn't you die? You had to of died at least once. You're a crappy werewolf."

"I'm going to strangle you."

"LIES!"

"Hold still!"

"Stiles he's being mean again!"

"Would you shut them up Stiles? They'll start waking the dead with their arguing," Peter shouted from his room.

"I'm already awake!" Ellie piped up.

"Not you nitwit," Peter growled.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh as he opened the back door. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Nope, Stiles wouldn't have his life any other way.


	8. Extra

Because you guys are so freaking awesome, and I love all of the support I've been getting, I've post a little chapter for you guys. I'm writing one more too! One I bet y'all will enjoy. This is more of what is happening with Derek, and how he is reacting on the other side of the Stiles/Derek oblivious love line. ENJOY!

I also based this chapter off of this video here. Which is brilliant! WATCH! - /lqjw2Lmm_9o

* * *

Ellie couldn't fight back the yawn as she opened her car door and stumbled out, ignoring her backpack in the back seat. She had gone over to the Stilinski residence earlier that day, only for Sheriff Stilinski to turn her away claiming Stiles was 'sick'.

Sick her ass.

So, instead of forcing herself through his window like Erica and Scott both attempted, she went to the library and checked out a few Chemistry books. Eventually Stiles would come around, and when he did, she was going to be ready to help him study. Rummaging through her pocket she released her keys and unlocked the large oak door before pushing her way inside, only to step into a still dark house.

Peter had left the night before to attempt to find out why the Argents were dill holes and tried to kill her in public, so she hadn't expected him to be home, but usually Derek was out and about. Usually sitting on the couch clutching his stomach and mewling like a wolf pup to be exact. Derek always did that to her; claimed she was the best cook in the family and anyone else's food made him sick. Ellie couldn't help but ponder how he stayed alive all these years. But she couldn't complain; he only showed this playful side to her, the remaining part of his family. Sure there was Peter, but there was still a bit of animosity between them consider one tried to kill the other and the other succeeded.

But that wasn't important or anything….

"Derek?" she called as she closed the door and locked it behind her. Couldn't be too careful nowadays. She tossed her keys onto the counter before beginning to make her way through the silent house. The TV was off, the kitchen empty, the bathroom light off. When she made her way upstairs she found all of the doors open and lights off. Except one door; Derek's door. "Yo, sleepy head wake up! You know it's almost two in the afternoon right?" she teased.

She received no answer though. Pressing her ear to the door, senses twitching, she frowned; he was in there alright, but his breathing was strained. Almost-pained? She gently rapped her knuckles on the door, jiggling the handle once to find it locked. "Derek? Derek, open the door please," she whispered. She didn't hear any movements, only what sounded like a choked sob. She knew what this was about, she had seen the small moment between Stiles and him before they had to bolt out of sight of Sheriff Stilinski and his men.

Ellie had called Derek out on his feelings for Stiles the first day Stiles stepped foot through her doorway. She felt the air thicken, the occasional shy glances that were quickly cut short when the other turn their way. She may have been a half-breed, but she wasn't an idiot. Derek denied it, at first, but then after the fight that happened at the garage he broke down and confessed. She had no idea how much it hurt Derek that he couldn't have been up there helping Stiles sooner, and then leaving Stiles the way he did last night-

"Dammit Derek open the door, or I will break it open myself," she snarled. This time she heard the mattress squeak, feet padding across the floor until the door finally opened. Ellie immediately frowned at the sight of the alpha. His eyes were blood shot as if he had been crying through a sleepless night, his hair tousled. He hadn't even changed out of his jeans, the only piece of clothing left on his body; it looked like he had shredded the rest into little pieces across the floor. Minus his leather jacket thankfully.

Without a word, she gently took his hand and led him back over to the bed after closing the door. She sat down on the mattress, her back coming to rest against the headboard. Derek immediately lay down next to her, head falling against her thigh and arms encircling her knees as her fingers found his hair. They hadn't done this in a long time, Derek having learned to harden his emotions years ago. But when they were younger, and things just got too much in North Carolina, Ellie would sneak into his room and this is how they would end up. Usually Ellie would tell him a story, or sometimes she would hum an old tune. Whatever she needed to do to help him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she whispered quietly.

Derek was silent for a long time, his eyes staring blankly through the dark room. Ellie didn't push, let him take as much time as he needed. She learned a long time ago he was stubborn as a damn ox. "You should have seen his face, Ell," he whispered after almost ten minutes. "I wanted to tell him, I wanted to tell him everything right then and there, but I couldn't. And I opened my stupid mouth and I said that I couldn't and-God, he looked like I had destroyed him."

"Wait, you told him you couldn't? That's all you said!? Derek!" Ellie scolded with a groan.

"I couldn't stop! I panicked! His father was coming, and everything flashed at once and-why the hell would someone like Stiles want a criminal like me anyways?" Derek half snarled.

"You're not a criminal. His father-and maybe the rest of the town-think so, but we all know the truth, and especially Stiles knows the truth," Ellie attempted to explain. "Derek don't you see how much he loves you? My God it practically bleeds off of the kid!"

"Even if-even if he did, I can't do that to him. Do you know what kind of enemies he'd gain if we-you know-"

"Hooked up?" Ellie grinned. That earned her a pinch to the calf. "Haven't you ever opened those grey eyes of yours and actually realized what Stiles has done for you? He helped saved your life after Kate Argent shot you; he was ready to cut your damn arm off. He held your paralyzed ass up in a pool for two hours so you didn't drown, or get ripped apart. Yes, he's human, but he has stood up like one of the pack members _more _than anyone else actually in your damn pack ever has." Derek was silent at this, the sound of his mind buzzing practically echoing through the room. With a sigh she forced him to sit up against the headboard with her, hand gripping his chin to keep him facing her. "Derek, what are you so scared of?"

"You don't know what it was like after Kate," he whispered, his voice full of pain and misery.

Ellie couldn't help but smile as her thumb brushed his cheek. "You deserve something so much better after what she did to you. And Stiles, he will bring you up so far your head will spin. He keeps you grounded when you're ready to snap someone's neck, he supports you, and he has so much love for you that it fills the entire pack! So what, he's human! But he goes far and beyond to help you and the rest of the pack, and everyone can see that."

"I don't-I don't know if I can do this, Ellie," he muttered.

"You have to let other people love you too, Derek. Believe it or not, it makes you stronger," she coaxed. "Plus the sex will be magnificent."

Derek nipped her nose at that, Ellie laughing. "How do I even tell him? It's not like I'm ever going to just pop out and tell him."

Ellie grinned before lightly tapping his hand. "Leave that to me, dearest alpha. I've got a plan."

"Of course you do," Derek snorted, Ellie only grinning wider. After a few seconds he gently gripped her hand in his before giving in with a sigh. "Thanks, Ell. For everything."

"I'm your sister, it's what I'm supposed to do, Derek," she said as she closed her eyes. "And I'm always going to be here to kick your ass back into gear. Promise you that."


	9. Extra 2

I promised you guys one last chapter!

Hanky-panky at the end, so if you don't like, don't read.

ENJOY!

* * *

"I need to talk to you," Derek grumbled as soon as Ellie stepped in through the front door.

She sharply dropped her backpack in the sitting room as she stumbled after him. "Slow down Derek, would you?" she muttered. He dragged her upstairs before sharply pulling her into his room and shutting the door behind him. When he locked it, she raised a brow. "If you want to take advantage of me, at least let me stretch first. You are an alpha now," she smirked.

"This is serious Ellie," Derek muttered.

Ellie held her hands up in defense as she nodded. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry," she said. "What's got you all freaked out."

Derek was pacing in front of his closet, eyes boring holes into the carpet as he went. Patience being her gift in life, Ellie sat down cross-legged onto his bed and waited for him to find his words. Finally he gave in with a sigh and turned to face her. "Stiles' birthday is in two days, Ell."

"So? You guys have been dating for what-a year and a half now? Why are you having birthday present issues?" she asked.

"No, it's not that," he mumbled. "It's his _eighteenth _birthday."

Ellie raised a brow. "And?" Derek opened his mouth but quickly clamped it shut. His fingers were twisting with each other; did he really have to say it out loud? His eyes locked with hers in an attempt to get her to understand without him having to actually say it, his throat practically whining. Pieces thankfully clicking into place, Ellie gasped in shock. "Wait, do you mean-you haven't done the deed yet!?" she squealed

"Shut up!" he snapped, clamping his hands over her face.

"Dude, the kid's spent the night more times than I can count. What the hell do you two do?" she asked as she pushed him away.

The alpha's face was bright red as he scratched at the back of his head. "I mean, we fool around and stuff, but he was only sixteen when we started dating. I couldn't-you know."

"I guess that makes sense. His father is the sheriff after all, and we all know he's always going to be suspicious of a possible murderer, no matter how many times you're invited over for dinner," Ellie pondered. "But he's going to be eighteen Thursday so what's the problem? It's not like it's your first time."

"But it's his, Ellie," Derek reminded her. "And I'm-I'm not exactly-"

"Darling, I don't need detail as to what is happening in those jeans. I've seen you in boxers right after a warm shower; I know too much already," she sighed. "Does Stiles want to?"

"He's tried practically everyday since he turned seventeen. And I know he's being patient, but I can't get myself to break him," Derek sighed before plopping down onto the bed next to her.

"Well, you want to too right? You love him don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I love him, Ell. He's my mate, forever and always."

Ellie nodded as the room filled with silence. "You're just going to have to talk to him about it then, Dare. If you two truly love each other, then there won't be any hesitation towards the next step. It's a huge step in a relationship, especially dating a werewolf, an alpha at that, and when the time is right you both will know."

Derek nodded before glancing down at her. "You have no idea how glad I am you pulled yourself out of the ground, Ell," he said with a faint smile. "You've kept me from losing my head these past two years."

"I've kept you from chickening out," she smirked. She gently stood from the bed before running a hand through his hair. "You've got this, Derek. Keep your head on straight and remember that you love him."

"More than anything," Derek sighed as he closed his eyes against her touch.

"Good, now go talk to him," she said. She kissed his forehead chastely before unlocking his door and stepping into the hallway. "Don't chicken out scardy cat!"

"Not helping!"

Thursday came along, and they had a huge party at Ellie's house for Stiles. Lydia, Ellie, and Peter decorated while Jackson supplied the drinks. Of course. The entire pack showed up, even Mr. Stilinski and Scott's mom stopped by to drop off a few gifts. There was dancing, terrible singing, even a duet of 'Part of Your World' by Peter and Isaac who had a bit too much to drink early into the night. Even for a werewolf. The night ended with Ellie stuck up in a tree after Jackson and Erica chased her around with a picture of a zombie clown, her one fear. Thankfully Derek still had enough sense in him to retrieve her, Peter shooing the troublemakers back into the house.

The next morning, Ellie and Peter woke the unconscious pack with the sweet smell of breakfast. Scott was the only one with a hang over, Isaac being the one to step up and make sure he was alright by holding his hair back. Peter and Ellie were one hundred percent sure they had a crush on each other. Stiles was starting to believe it too.

When everyone was finally fed and watered, Ellie shooed them back home to their respected houses. Peter volunteered to drive Erica back, her body obviously not awake when she stumbled into the hallway and immediately fell on her face. This then left Stiles, Derek, and Ellie left to finish cleaning up the house.

"Oh God, someone let loose in the ficus," Stiles gagged as he backed away from the pot.

"Ten bucks that was Boyd; he looked guilty through breakfast this morning," Ellie sighed. "Now I know my lesson at least."

"And what's that?" Derek asked as he began putting the dishes into the washer.

"Never let your pack have alcohol. At all," Ellie said, grabbing the pot and taking it out to the back porch.

When she closed the door, Stiles made his way into the kitchen to help Derek with the dishes. "Thank you for last night. Best birthday party ever," he smiled. "Even got to see everyone's singing talents."

"Except yours," Derek reminded him.

"I was enjoying the show. Have to say, I'm glad I recorded Ellie and your duet of A Whole New World," Stiles grinned as he waved his phone.

Derek almost dropped the plate he was washing. "You recorded that?"

"Of course I did. Probably going to be the only time I'll get to see the alpha singing Disney songs," Stiles smirked. When Derek made a swipe for it, Stiles jumped back. "Don't even think about it."

Derek rolled his eyes as he continued scrubbing the dishes, Stiles slipping up onto the counter in victory. "Stiles," Derek suddenly said, eyes focused as he scrubbed the same spot on a plate multiple times.

"What's up?" Stiles questioned as he pocketed his phone.

Derek's mind was racing, his heart picking up pace. How the hell was he supposed to bring this up again? Vomit all over? No. God, he was screwed, and not in the way he would have liked either. Suddenly the plate he was cleaning shattered in his hands, his eyes staring blankly down at it. "I-um-I broke it. "

"Dude!" Stiles exclaimed as blood dripped down into the sink.

"It's fine," Derek mumbled as Stiles grabbed a dish towel and pressed it to the gashes in his palms. "Stiles I'm ok."

"You just broke a plate in your hands, Derek!" he reminded him.

"Who's breaking my dishes in here?" Ellie demanded as she popped her head into the house.

"Derek just shattered one with his bare hands," Stiles snorted.

"You did what?" Ellie asked, stepping fully inside.

"I'm fine, see? Watch," Derek said as he gently removed the dish towel. Already the gashes were sealing. "Told you."

"Oh, I see," Ellie said as she leaned against the island. When Derek shot her a glare, she smirked. "Need help?"

"Help with what?" Stiles asked. When Derek's glare only narrowed, Ellie giggling, Stiles stepped back. "No, seriously! Don't with that mind meld crap right now."

Before Derek could stop her, Ellie opened her mouth. "Derek has something _very_ important to ask you now that you're _officially_ eighteen."  
"Dammit Ellie," Derek snarled.

"Wait, now that I'm eighteen?" Stiles asked, brows furrowed.

When he looked at Ellie for an answer, she shrugged. "I have no idea what I'm talking about. Carry on!" Derek and Stiles gaped after her as she made her way for the door, slipping into Derek's too large jacket and her boots before leaving. "Good luck!" she called before the door slammed behind her.

"Derek what is she talking about?" Stiles asked as he turned back to face the alpha. Derek's face was red as he scratched the back of his head nervously. This is not at all how he imagined this was going to start out. Oddly enough in his head it had more to do with an abandoned field of flowers and a serious talk that would end with Derek on top of Stiles and-

That was starting to sound more and more like a scene from fucking Twilight. Derek mentally punched himself.

Suddenly Stiles had his hands in his, Derek breaking through his daydream fog. "Derek, what's this about?"

Derek always melted at that look, Stiles' eyes filled with worry and concern. Derek squeezed back as he closed the distance between them, knuckles brushing his cheek. "Stiles, tonight-tonight-um-I think we should-"

"Derek! Derek!" Ellie's screams echoed through the house.

Derek and Stiles quickly bolted through the door finding Peter running up to meet them. "What's going on?" Peter demanded.

"Where's Ellie?" Derek questioned.

"Over by her-Oh no," Stiles gaped. Ellie was standing by her Chevelle, body unmoving as she stared down at her car. At least, what was left of it. Someone had smashed in the windshield, slashing all four tires and bashing in the hood. There, scribbled in the front, were the words '_you're ours Wild'_. "What the hell?" Stiles questioned in shock.

"This has Argent scent all over it," Peter spat.

Derek however was staring down at Ellie with a frown. "Ell?"

Tears were streaming down her face as she stared at the shambles of her car. "This was all I had left of our family, Derek. You and Emmett did this for me, we put so much time into this car together, and I've cherished it ever since," she whispered. "But now-now they've-"

She choked back a sob before running back into the house. "What was the point of this? Are they still pissed about what happened at their little hideout? That was what? Almost two years ago?" Stiles snapped.

"We need to up the security; they had to have done this late last night while we were all passed out," Peter said. "We knew this was going to happen when they came back and found out she was alive, Derek. They are pissed you one upped them, embarrassed them, and they will do _anything_ it takes to get back at you for the men they lost."

A cold shiver sharply spilled down Stiles' spine when Peter shifted his glance to him before heading for the house. "He's talking about me, isn't he?" Stiles whispered.

"I won't let them touch you," Derek ground out. "If I see any of their faces, they are dead. All of them."

"We need to tell the others," Stiles said. "They could be targets too."

"Why are they back now though?" Jackson asked, arm around Lydia on the couch. The rest of the pack, including Scott, were all seated in the living room. "It's been what? Almost two years since that whole show down?"

"They abandoned Beacon Hills to regroup and heal; they lost a lot of men during that attack. They only returned a few months ago," Peter explained before disappearing upstairs.

"This whole thing is childish," Erica snapped irritably.

"Scott, have you talked to Allison?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head, Isaac leaning back against his shins almost territorially. "N-no, she hasn't contacted me since they returned."

"So we have no idea what the hell they are planning?" Jackson clarified.

"Derek!" Stiles suddenly exclaimed, stumbling down the staircase and almost landing on his face.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I was upstairs trying to convince Ellie to come downstairs, which is impossible because she is even more stubborn than you, and that's saying something-"

"Get to the point genius," Jackson ordered.

"She's gone!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Looks like she climbed out the window and bolted," Peter supported, returning downstairs.

"Shit, we have to find her and fast," Derek said, quickly throwing his leather jacket on.

"Why? What will happened?" Isaac asked.

"You don't know Ellie's temper," Peter said nonchalantly.

"Nobody does; it takes a lot to even irritate the half-breed," Erica said with a snort.

"If angered enough, and she wolfs out, she's known to rip full trees in half," Derek said. "We have to find her."

The pack separated into pairs and scattered, Peter staying behind with Lydia in case Ellie got her head back on and returned. Stiles was armed with a pocket knife his dad had given him for his birthday the year before; after almost being ripped in half by Emmett, he wanted to be able to at least attempt to defend himself.

Stiles stuck behind Derek, attempting to keep up the best he could. Ellie couldn't have gotten too far, but if she was in a wolfed out rage then they might not be able to catch up. As they passed through the nearby park, Stiles skidded to a stop. What the hell was that? It looked like someone was crawling in the sand pit, but it was too dark to really see. "Derek, look over-really!?" Stiles snapped; Derek was nowhere in sight. Awesome, now he was alone and something freaky was happening on the playground. Hand gripping at his knife through his jacket, Stiles slowly began making his way towards the figure. He pulled his phone from his back pocket, shaking hands scrambling to find his flashlight app. When he was finally close enough, he quickly flicked it on only to yelp in surprise.

A man, no older than thirty, was crawling towards him leaving behind a trail of blood. He had deep lacerations across his stomach and deep bites in his calf. "Help-help me," the man whimpered.

"I-um-right," Stiles said. After turning his flashlight off, he brought up his phone to call for an ambulance. As soon as he began to call however, he heard a snarl coming from his left followed by a scream. "You're a Hunter. You're one of the Argent's," Stiles glared, quickly ending the call and shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Stiles!" Derek suddenly called. "You can't disappear like that."

"I'm sorry I can't keep up with Mr. Alpha," Stiles shot back.

There came another snarl, Derek and Stiles whipping around. "It's Ellie, come on." They quickly ran towards the sound, stumbling into a clearing where they were greeted by bright blue eyes and snarling teeth. "Ellie!" he exclaimed, Stiles' flashlight bursting to life.

There was Ellie, blood seeping from her fangs as she glared at him. Dangling in her left hand was a Hunter, his ankle locked tightly in her hand as he struggled to get away from her. "Get off of me you bitch!"

"Ellie," Stiles called, Ellie sharply turning to him, "be a good girl and put the man down."

Ellie snarled, her grip only tightening around the man's ankle until Stiles heard the sickening snap of it breaking, the man screaming. "YOU FILTHY MUTT!"

With that Ellie threw him, slamming him into a tree and knocking him unconscious. Derek immediately lunged, pinning her to a nearby tree and attempting to talk her down. Ellie fought back, struggling against Derek's hold as she lashed her fangs at him. "Ellie, you need to get your heard together. Come on, you have to come back to me. Listen to me, focus on my voice and try-"

There was a gunshot, something embedding into Derek's side and jolting him with a few amps of electricity and immediately crumpling him. "Derek!" Stiles exclaimed in horror as he rushed to his side.

Ellie's eyes zeroed in on his attacker, a Hunter bursting from the trees and opening fire. Just as Stiles reached Derek, cradling his head in his hands, Ellie charged. She easily dodged the charged bullets, running on all fours through the leaves before jumping up, boosting off of a tree, and slashing the man's throat out. All Stiles could do was stare in shock.

When the Hunter slumped lifelessly to the ground she roared, the trees practically vibrating; so this was her wolf form? It's just as scary as Derek and Peter had described. But how was he going to calm her down? Only Derek had that ability, and right now the bastard was unconscious in a heap in the leaves! Slowly Stiles lowered Derek back down before he began to approach her, heart hammering in his ears. "Ellie?" he whispered swallowing thickly. Ellie turned on him, snarling in warning. Her chest was heaving, hands curled so tight her knuckles were white. "Ell, it's me, Stiles. Remember? Twig boy?" Ellie merely stared at him, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. When he began stalking towards her, Stiles' eyes widened. Shit-shit, this was bad. "Ellie, please stop!" Stiles whimpered. Ellie sharply grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him from his feet, Stiles gripping her wrist to keep from strangling himself. "I know-I know you're pissed about the car, it's all you have left of your family. It was all you had left of Derek! But you're not alone, Ellie, and you never will be!" Stiles gasped out, wincing as her grip tightened. "Derek, his pack, Peter, and I-we love you. We're you're family, Ell, and we always will be!"

Suddenly the blue faded off, her fangs sliding back to normal. "S-Stiles?" she whispered. She immediately dropped him, gasping when Stiles collapsed into the leaves with a groan. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Oh God, what did I do?"

Stiles managed a goofy grin as he sat up. "I'm fine, Ell, we're all fine," he said.

Ellie sighed in relief before helping him to his feet. As she did however, she realized how much blood she was covered in. "Um-how many people did I kill? And please tell me they deserved it."

"Only three Hunters; they had it coming. You went ape-shit when one of them tased-shit, Derek!" Stiles gaped, quickly bolting over to where the alpha was beginning to regain consciousness. "Crap, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Stiles asked as he quickly knelt down next to him, grabbing his shoulder for support.

Derek nodded as he ripped the annoyance from his side, glaring accusingly at it. "At least we know the Argent's have upped their weaponry."

"I'm sorry Derek," Ellie frowned. "I'm usually better at holding it together but seeing my car-I just, I lost it."

Derek smiled as Stiles helped him to his feet. "I'm just glad Stiles was able to bring you back down."

"Still not an excuse! That was one of the main trainings our family embedded into ours heads! We have to keep control," Ellie whined.

"It's not like we're human, Ell," Derek argued. "Things happen."

"But you manage to do it, and you're a crappy werewolf!"

"Oh thanks!"

"Well, what do you expect? You've almost died now how many times?"

"Look who's talking!"

"I saved Stiles' and your ass, so it was worth dying."

"Can we not talk about that day? You know how I feel about that subject."

As they argued, Stiles watched them fondly. He always loved watching them argue. Just showed how close of a family they all really were. This was his family, these were the people he loved most, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Suddenly Stiles spotted it, the red dot lining up with Derek's chest just over his heart. "Derek, move!" he exclaimed, shoving the alpha will all his might.

The gun went off, something embedding into Stiles' chest before jolting him. He screamed before collapsing to the ground in a twitching heap. "Stiles!" Derek shrieked, quickly ripping the taser needle from his chest and tossing it aside. "Stiles? Stiles!" Ellie's eyes glowed, claws extending before she took off through the trees after the fleeing Hunter. Derek pulled Stiles into his lap, hands cupping his neck to check for a pulse. "Stiles, come on. Wake up."

"You're so loud," Stiles whined, hands gripping Derek's before curling up against it.

"Really?" Derek grunted.

"That hurt," Stiles said as he opened an eye.

"You're lucky it wasn't a bullet!" Derek snapped. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I was saving the guy that I am stupidly in love with," Stiles glared.

Derek immediately deflated. "We need to get you back. You're bleeding."

Despite Stiles' complaints, Derek carried him all the way back to the house. Once he was safe in Derek's bed, he returned downstairs to brief the rest of the pack, Peter walking up with the First Aid Kit to fix Stiles up. The tasing needle was thick, needed to be to hold enough amp to take down a werewolf, so it left a deep crater in Stiles' chest but nothing too serious. "This is going to be an awesome scar," Stiles grinned.

"You're a weird kid," Peter muttered.

"I'm awesome," Stiles said proudly. When Peter didn't answer he took that as a victory.

The window slid open then, Ellie tumbling in and slamming against the dresser. "You are definitely more agile in your wolf form," Peter sighed, taping a square of gauze over Stiles' chest.

"Shut up," Ellie frowned. "How are you feeling Stiles?"

"Peachy," Stiles beamed. "Tis just a flesh wound."

"Uh huh," Peter said, slapping the last bit of tape over the patch and earning him a yelp. "We've got a stud over here alright."

With that last comment he left, Ellie taking his place on the bed. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess, and almost killed you."

Stiles shrugged. "You sacrificed a lot to save Derek and I, remember? This is the least I can do."

"He loves you a lot. You know that right?" Ellie whispered.

"Of course I know that, Ell, and I will always love him," Stiles said.

"And you especially know he's not good with words, right?" Ellie added.

"Obviously," Stiles answered in confusion. "Ell, what is this about?"

"Try to see what he is trying to tell you. His face gives away more than you think," she smiled.

"You mean like your weird mind meld thing?" he questioned, Ellie nodding.

"Thank you, Stiles. For not only protecting Derek but bringing me back too," she smiled, cupping his cheek. "Rest up, Derek will be up soon."

With that she slipped back out through the door. Stiles wanted to ponder what she was trying to tell him, but he was tired. Being electrocuted is not a fun thing and right now all he wanted to do was sleep. Tucking himself beneath the sheets he rolled onto his good side and nuzzled into Derek's pillow with a content sigh, almost immediately falling asleep.

When he woke up, Derek was gently shaking him. "Hey, sorry to wake you," Derek frowned.

Stiles stretched out before shaking his head, Derek clicking the lamp on. "Everything alright?"

"Everyone's fine, it's you I'm worried about," Derek said.

"I'm good, Derek," Stiles explained as he sat up against the headboard, "it was only a taser needle."

"Meant for a werewolf, Stiles," Derek reminded him. "It should have killed you!"

"But it didn't," Stiles smiled, taking his hand in his and squeezing. "I'm fine, Derek. I promise you I'm fine. I also promised you that, if I can, I will always be there to protect you. Just like you do for your pack and me everyday."

Derek raised his hand and nuzzled into his skin before kissing the back of his hand. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Stiles."

"Then it's a good thing a little taser isn't going to keep me from you," he smiled. Then suddenly Ellie's words were bouncing through his head. "Derek, what you were trying to tell me earlier, while we were cleaning?"

"Oh, that," Derek muttered. He was silent, pulling his bottom lip through his teeth like he did when he was nervous. "I just-you've been so patient with me. And I know I'm a storm to deal with."

"I'm eighteen now," Stiles said, eyes staring hard across Derek's face. "That's what Ellie said." When Derek nodded, Stiles grinned before tossing the sheets from his legs. "You're such a freaking goober!"

"I'm what? Wait, what are you-"Stiles cut him off as he grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. Derek grabbed his hips to support him as he pressed into it. After a few seconds, he pulled away. "You need to rest."

"Bullshit I do," Stiles beamed.

Derek dropped his gaze as he shook his head. "Stiles I don't want to hurt you. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you," he whispered.

Stiles lifted his chin as he smiled. "You could never hurt me, Derek. I trust you with my life every day and you never disappoint me. You never could."

That's all it took, Derek grabbing the back of Stiles neck and pulling him in to a rough kiss. Stiles sharply tugged off his jacket before tossing the shirt right behind so he could run his hand up and down that washboard of a stomach. Derek kicked his boots off, socks too, before gently circling an arm around Stiles' back to lower him back down onto the bed. Derek immediately latched his mouth to the soft part of Stiles' neck earning him his favorite moan as Stiles slipped his hands down the back of Derek's jeans and squeezed, Derek's fingers digging into the sheets. "Pants off, now," Derek hissed.

Stiles complied, quickly unbuttoning his jeans only for Derek to quickly discard them onto the floor. Derek quickly returned his mouth to Stiles' as their hips ground sharply together. "Please, Derek," Stiles practically whimpered between kisses.

Derek licked a stripe down Stiles' neck before abusing a spot on his collarbone. Stiles was squirming, fingers digging into Derek's back with a whine. "Impatient are we?" Derek questioned, flicking his tongue over Stiles' left nipple.

"I have been waiting for this day for years. We can go slow later," Stiles deadpanned. "Right now, I just want all of you. Inside me."

Derek continued his trail down until he reached the waistband of his boxers, snapping them teasingly before slipping them down and onto the floor. Immediately Derek took him into his hand, Stiles' jaw dropping as he threw his head back into the pillows. Derek pumped him a few times before taking the entirety of Stiles into his mouth. "Jesus Christ," Stiles panted, one hand tangling through Derek's hair while the other scratched at the headboard.

Using a talented tongue and lips, Derek used his free hand to gently roll the rest of Stiles between his fingers. God Stiles would never get tired of this. When Stiles began to feel himself swell, he quickly grasped Derek's shoulders who pulled back with a delicious pop. "What?"

"Pants off there, werewolf boy," Stiles ordered. He quickly slid onto his knees before pushing Derek down onto his back and immediately attacking the button of his jeans. He slid them down and discarded them before taking in the image before him. God, Derek Hale was perfect, in every single way.

"W-what?" Derek questioned, cheeks tingeing pink.

"You're perfect," Stiles beamed, Derek's cheeks only flushing deeper. Derek quickly silenced anymore nonsense as he pulled him down into a kiss. The alpha's tongue slid across his bottom lip, Stiles opening up and allowing him access. Kissing until they couldn't breath, Stiles ran a thumb across Derek's nipple.

Derek bucked his hips up, Stiles breaking free. "Forgetting something?"

"Now who's impatient?" Stiles snorted, Derek only grinning with that bright smile.

Stiles didn't waste anytime as he dropped down to Derek's boxer briefs, slipping them down to release Derek's length. It sprang free pointing directly up towards his stomach. Let's just say _nothing_ about Derek Hale was small. But Stiles was ready, unhinging his jaw and slowly taking all of Derek in. Derek moaned breathlessly, the sound only charging Stiles to continue. He gagged lightly, but it didn't stop him as he began bobbing, swirling his tongue around the head before engulfing him again. Slowly his pace quickened, and after a few minutes Derek quickly grabbed his hand. "Stiles-I'm not going to last much longer if you keep that up," he panted. Stiles sat up, kissing Derek chastely again. "You're sure about this, right?" Derek asked once more.

"I have been sure about this since that day at the pool when you were pressed up against me for two hours," Stiles snapped.

Derek shook his head before easing him over his waist. "At least let me prep you first."

Stiles watched as Derek reached over into his nightstand and fished around through the contents before pulling back with a tube of lube. "Prepared are we?"

"Ignoring you," Derek muttered. He coated his fingers thickly before gently pulling Stiles down chest to chest. "Ready?" When he nodded, Derek slowly inserted one finger. Stiles tightened around him, Derek gently kissing his jaw as he ran his free hand up his spine. "You have to relax, Stiles."

Stiles nodded, slowly trying to even out his breathing, fingers digging into Derek's shoulders. "I'm good," Stiles said. Derek began moving his finger, hooking it towards his prostate and earning a moan. "Another," Stiles coaxed.

"You don't have to rush this," Derek reminded him.

"Another, Derek, please," Stiles begged.

Derek obeyed as he inserted a second, rhythmically moving them in and out. Stiles slowly began to move his hips in sync, panting low into Derek's neck as he focused on not tightening himself around his fingers. Derek continued stretching him, scissoring his fingers and curling them in an attempt to open him wide enough. "Are you ready?" When Stiles nodded, Derek rummaged back through the nightstand, slipping out a condom and ripping it open with his teeth. He slipped a hand around Stiles and pulled it over himself before adding more lubricant; Stiles was going to need it. As Stiles sat up, Derek supported his waist as he lifted himself onto his knees, grabbing Derek's length to position himself above it.

Slowly Stiles sank over him, Derek moaning as he disappeared into Stiles. "You're so thick," Stiles winced.

"Don't move until you get used to it," Derek warned.

Stiles nodded, circling his hips as he attempted to open himself wider around Derek to completely fill him. Then, he lifted himself back to the tip before sharply bringing himself back down. His nerves exploded as he threw his head back, continuing the pace as he used Derek's stomach for support. "Feels so good, Derek," Stiles groaned. "So hot."

Eventually his pace quickened, Derek's grip tightening around Stiles' hips as he slammed up into him. "So damn tight," Derek panted. Stiles' mouth hung open as he let his head fall back, one hand tightening through his hair as Derek continued to penetrate him, sending spasms of pain and pleasure through his body. Stiles reached his arms back to grab Derek's thighs, using the new angle to fuck down onto Derek who growled low.

"Derek," Stiles whimpered. Derek freed one hand and took Stiles' abandoned length, pumping him roughly and quickly earning him high pitched whines and whimpers. "I'm so close, I'm so fucking close."

Derek pumped him faster and with one, two, three more Stiles spilled over his hand with a shout. Derek wasn't long after, slamming into Stiles a few more times before cumming with a hard groan, filling Stiles with warmth. Stiles collapsed forward, Derek's arms ready to catch him as their sweaty skin collided. "Are you ok?" Derek asked, running a hand up his spine.

"That-that was amazing, Derek," Stiles sighed, breathless.

They lay like that for a few minutes before Derek pulled himself from Stiles, Stiles wincing at the raw pain. He quickly tied the condom off before tossing it into the garbage. He then pulled the sheets up around them, tucking them in. They could wash themselves clean in the morning, but for right now none of them wanted to move. "I love you, Stiles," Derek mummered into his hair.

Stiles smiled against his skin as he took Derek's hand in his, interlacing their fingers. "I love you too."

The next morning, Ellie slowly made her way up the stairs. Her ears were twitching for any sounds that privacy was still needed but instead was greeted by exhausted snores. After the pack left the night before, Ellie and Peter took a walk just in case they needed privacy. Nobody wants to be heard or interrupted on their first night. She gently pressed her head against Derek's door to be double sure before turning the knob and opening the door. Derek and Stiles were still sound asleep, Stiles' back pressed into Derek's chest who was holding him tightly around the waist with his face nuzzled into his neck. Ellie couldn't help the smile as she watched them. What was she going to do with these two? She quietly crossed the room before running a hand through their hair. "Congrats you two," she whispered, kissing both of their heads.

"Thank you, Ell," Derek muttered, cracking an eye open.

Ellie merely grinned as she winked at him. "I promised I'd help, didn't I? Peter and I will have breakfast waiting downstairs when you both wake up," she whispered.

Derek watched as she disappeared into the hallway, closing the door behind her. Stiles began to stir, rolling over with a grunt before burying his face into Derek's chest and tucking his knees between his. Derek pulled him closer, tucking his head beneath his chin before he closed his eyes again with a faint smile.

Derek wished he could go back and find the younger version of himself, the one who was suffering alone after Kate Argent betrayed him, his family burned, and Peter killed his sister. If he could he would tell him that being alone isn't the way it's supposed to be. That just because Kate Argent was a bitch didn't mean that love was going to destroy him. Stiles has only brought him up, his pack too, and they all have given Derek more strength than he ever had alone.

"Never go, Stiles," Derek whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Stiles yawned before throwing an arm around Derek's waist. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that."

All Derek could do was smile as he pulled Stiles closer.

He wouldn't exchange this for anything.


	10. IMPORTANT

For those who are interested and following this story, I have begun the sequel!

I hope you guys end up supporting it as much as you have this.

I love you all more than I can express! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!


End file.
